Amy's Dilemma
by CitrusIsAPreference
Summary: Mating season had hit especially hard for Amy this year, and she's struggling to keep herself under control around anyone. (Sonamy, Amails, Knuxamy, Shadamy) - M for explicit content; lemons, masturbation, fellatio, questionable motives. There is a story too, surprisingly.
1. Amy's Release

_Okay, so this... was intended to be a one-shot at the time of writing, but if it's received well there are other places this fic can go, so I guess we'll see._

 _Would love some constructive criticism to guide me along. I haven't written many lemons before._

 _Here for the action? Ship down to the **bold** warning to find the beginning._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sweet Release**

Deep within the Great Forest nestles Knothole, previously a stronghold against the Eggman Empire and home to the Freedom Fighters of Mobius. For almost two decades, the village stood strong in the face of tyranny, a last hope to those Mobians who remained free of Eggman's reign. Now it serves simply as a village, home to those who wished to remain once the threat had passed - a vista of calm and tranquillity while the rest of Mobius once again bustles with life and attempts to restore lost traditions.

For many, leaving Knothole was impossible. Indeed, for those who had grown up within the wooded oasis, the bustle of towns and cities that sprung up or revitalised in the wake of Eggman's defeat was stifling. Beyond that, the way of life was entirely different; money had to be made, provisions bought from markets, taxes and bills paid on properties.

To the heroes of old, it was suffocating. As such, they remained in Knothole.

As this story beings, we arrive in Knothole in the wee hours of the morning. The homes within are dark and silent, their owners sleeping through a heavy spring storm that deluges the settlement. A flash of lightning illuminates the houses in an eerie glow moments before a crash of thunder rolls through the air, the heavy rain pummelling thatched roofs and pouring down gutters, turning the surrounding grassland to muddy slush.

* * *

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT**

* * *

Despite the hour, there is one resident awake, but the storm is not to blame. On the contrary, she is grateful for the pounding of rain and crashes of thunder, for they disguise the whimpers and moans that escape her lips as she pleasures herself in the darkness.

Amy shivers as un-gloved fingers slick with her own vaginal juices swirl and tease her clitoris, while others curl and rub deep within her, warmth coursing through her veins as she masturbates. She groans and arches her back when skilled fingers dig into her sweet spot, unable to swallow the sound before it escapes her lips, her need for release growing as she stimulates herself closer to climax.

She does not need to imagine explicit scenarios to encourage her pleasure. It is mating season; her body was taunt with the desire to breed long before this moment. For days she had been barely able to prevent herself from cornering Knuckles in a quiet place and attempting to initiate a furious round of love-making, desperate for release from the hormones that ravaged her system, overwhelmed with the need to be filled by someone - anyone - regardless of if she cared for them or not.

"Aah!" the exclamation is louder than she intended, the tips of her ears flushing the same deep red as her cheeks as she rubs her clitoris more frantically, so much so it borders on pain. She's close, and she can sense it, her stomach tightening simply at the realisation she will soon be in the throes of bliss caused by her own hand.

She is oblivious to the storm outside, entirely focused on her own body, thrusting three fingers into her tight pussy with a ferocity she was previously she possessed. Her hips buck to meet her thrusts in an attempt to deepen their penetration, waves of pleasure causing the pink hedgehog to squirm and gasp as the tension within her builds.

By this point, she can smell her own excretions, and it's driving her crazy. Pheromone-laced sweat coats her naked body, dampening her fur, while the scent of the thick, white liquid leaking from her vaginal lips adds a musky scent to the room. She squeezes her eyes shut and begins to pant, throwing her head back onto her pillow, unable to prevent the gasps of bliss that escape from her mouth as she feels an orgasm coming, the fire within her about to peak.

A whimper, and her body shudders. Her walls contract rhythmically around her fingers as wave after wave of pure ecstasy cascade through her body, dulling every other sense and clouding her mind in hormonal fog. Hips jolt and tremble as she continues to thrust into herself, the action harder to maintain as she rides out her third orgasm of the night. Her clitoris is painfully sensitive while she continues to abuse it, though she savours the peculiar combination of pain and pleasure as she slowly begins to come down from the high, mouth still agape.

Finally, she is still, her body spent for the time being.

She breathes deeply with an arm across her eyes, the other hand positioned to cup herself between the legs, the warm sensation there a reminder of the pleasure she was previously consumed by. Slowly, she once more becomes aware of the rain beating down on the roof, silently thanking Mother Mobius for the gift that allowed her to finally dispel much of the pent up discomfort she had endured for the last few days.

"Oh, sweet Chaos," she whispers, bathing in her afterglow, the hand cupping herself gently stroking the flushed, sensitive lips below them. The action is unconscious, her body aware she has yet to be filled with the sperm of a male, encouraging her to fulfill the desire rather than give herself release.

With a gentle sigh, she rolls over and pulls her blankets up to her chin, nuzzling into her pillow as if it were the chest of a suitor. She ignores the ache that has begun once again in her groin, hoping she has done enough to allow herself some sleep tonight.

Respite from the heat coursing through her body would become harder to achieve with every day now. Nature was attempting to overpower her higher thought processes and force her to find a mate for the season. She had been resistant so far, but only three days into the torture and weeks left to maintain her sanity, Amy honestly couldn't see herself ending this year without an urchin of her own to care for.

That meant she had an important decision to make, one she thought she had already knew the answer to, at least until mating season had begun. She allowed a single question to circle in her mind as sleep finally took her, plunging her into a fitful, feverish sleep that would leave her equally exhausted as she felt now.

Who would make the _best_ mate?


	2. Sonic's Betrayal

_Okay, so... wow. That was more visitors and follows than I expected for a first chapter._

 _Just to clarify a few things I have been asked by PM since that went up:_

 _\- This is basically a book of smut, with a loose storyline - and a loose hedgehog, obviously - as such, I intent to cover pretty much every Amy x [insert male here] pairing your hearts could desire, but patience is a virtue; I have one more chapter ready to upload after this, then I need to get back to writing!_

 _\- If you have any ships you want me to cover (I don't mind weird) hit me up and I'll see what I can do._

 _\- Chapters will be named after whoever she's cornered this time. If you don't like the pairing, feel free to skip it._

 _\- A big thank you to the two reviewers I've had so far as well! Now, this one's quite a bit longer._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sonic**

She'd known him for as long as she had lived in Knothole, and _he_ was the one she thought would be her mate. For years she had attempted to get Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius to see her as more than just a teammate. They fought against Eggman together in the resistance, lived in close proximity in Knothole village for more than half her life and even dated a few times.

Problem was, it seemed Sonic was just not interested in a relationship. He was impatient and impulsive, often disappearing for days on end without telling anyone - not even Tails, his "brother" of sorts - where he was going, only to return a week later and disregard her concern for his well-being and safety now that the war was over. He rarely shared what he did on these excursions either, leading Amy to speculate he was visiting Princess Sally in New Mobotropolis.

"Of course he'd choose a Princess," she muttered under her breath as she continued to repair Cream's dress. Life in the backwaters of the Great Forest was slow; there were no jobs beyond helping those you lived with, using whatever skills you had to offer. With smacking badniks to next week no longer a requirement, Amy had been forced to learn a different trade to assist her fellow Knothole residents.

As such, she had become a tailor of sorts.

The work was slow and monotonous, allowing too much time to stew on her current predicament. Even as she concentrated on the task at hand, she could feel the warmth between her legs, the dampness of her panties on the stool she worked on. She could only hope it wouldn't leave a mark - or an embarrassing scent - once she stood up. At least she was in her own home, not a public place…

Returning to her previous train of thought, she counted the days since she had last seen the blue hero, wondering how long he would be gone this time. Perhaps he was aware it was hedgehog mating season, and had made himself scarce because of that; males may not have been so driven to seek out mates, but the pheromones Amy was giving off would have been intoxicating for the speedy Mobian. He would have as much difficulty as she did resisting the urge to reproduce as she, even if he didn't like her that way.

Beyond the hormonal attraction, Amy was attempting to dissect if he was an appropriate mate, which was difficult when every thought she had was clouded with lust, forcing most of these thought patterns to devolve into an imaginative depiction of intercourse. _Sonic took her hard and fast, clinging to her tightly as he rode out his own orgasm, his name slipping from her lips in a breathy whisper-_

Her panties became even damper, but that did not pull her back to reality. What did was the sharp prick of a needle breaking the skin of her finger. She shouted in pain and retracted the instrument immediately, watching a bead of blood well up with detachment, her body still too warm with arousal to really care about such a minor injury.

There was barely a moment to wonder if she would be able to completely satisfy herself later - she planned to head over to the lake to bathe and secretly relieve a little tension in the process - before a blur of blue and a rush of wind indicated the star of her little fantasy had returned to Knothole earlier than expected.

He was knelt in front of her, her hand in his as he studied the injury, the concern on his face melting as he realized it was minor. Even with the war over and Eggman defeated, he still found himself on a hair-trigger, anticipating yet another threat he hoped would never actually occur. The blood on her finger had begun to seep into the surrounding material of her glove, staining the fabric a light pink.

"You should wash that, before it dries." The tone was kind as ever, but something stirred in Amy's loins with every syllable, her heart picking up pace with the touch of his hand. She didn't respond to his suggestion, frozen to the spot as she began to flush at the cheeks, hormones coursing through her body at the sight of her crush. Imagines of him pinning her to the wall and thrusting deep into her flooded her mind, incapacitating the ability to speak.

He waved a hand in front of her, snapping the pink hedgehog out of her stupor. "You okay? You look a bit flushed." He stood and pressed a hand to her forehead, checking for a fever, bringing his body tantalizingly close to hers in the process. She shuddered slightly as his hand connected with her skin, attempting to control her breathing as Sonic became more concerned for her well-being.

Obviously, he had forgotten what time of year it was.

The blue hedgehog himself could feel something in the air, but couldn't put his finger on it; he felt almost giddy with excitement, perhaps anticipation, but for what he had no idea. He knelt back down in front of Amy and gently lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes, noting her pupils had dilated slightly. "I think you should go back to bed," he stated, concern evident in his voice.

"Will you take me?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them. He looked a little taken aback by the request, given the girl had never been particularly forward with regard to an intimate relationship. He chocked it up to her being unwell, perhaps feeling unsteady before nodding, effortlessly lifting her light frame from her stool to fulfill her request. To add credence to the assumption, she seemed to shake slightly in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he noted how _hot_ her skin seemed to be.

The hero leaned over to place the girl on her bed, but her arms refused to release his neck when he tried to straighten up again. He smiled very slightly at her, raising a hand to lift them over his ears to allow his escape, except instead of allowing him to do so, Amy tightened an arm around his neck and pressed a hand between his shoulder blades to draw him closer to her. He yelped in surprise, mouth open to question her methods and he dropped a hand to the mattress for balance.

* * *

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT**

* * *

He didn't get the chance, however, before her lips pressed to his own.

Caught entirely off guard, his eyes were wide in surprise, staring down at the pink hedgehog below him as she sucked his lower lip. Her eyes were closed, her body arching into his instinctively as she tasted him, almost desperate as she sucked and unperturbed he was not responding in kind.

His body began reacting almost of its own accord, allowing itself to lower onto the girl below him, grinding his hips into hers and enjoying the moan that escaped her lips with the contact. Sonic began to kiss back, pushing his lips into hers until her head laid back on the mattress, fighting for dominance of the situation as he licked her lips, begging to entrance. He grinned into the kiss as she complied, slipping his tongue in with a soft groan of pleasure, tasting every inch of her he could reach.

Without hesitation, he climbed onto the bed fully, wrapping an arm around her back while the other buried itself in the quills on her head. He could feel his heart rate climbing, warmth spreading through his groin as he continued to rub against the female below him, aroused as the quivering of her body begged for more.

That was when it hit him. It was mating season.

The realization forced him to hesitate. What little of his logical thinking he still possessed knew this was not a good idea; Amy was not in her right mind, and would surely be severely angry with him once the month was over, especially if he got her pregnant. He broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to look at her, the half-glazed expression on her face causing his member to begin to peak out from its sheath.

"Please," she whispered, raising a hand to his face, gently stroking his peach muzzle. He found himself unable to resist nuzzling into her touch, his own breathing as deep as her own. Her voice, weak and needy, caused his erection to grow firmer, a few inches now eagerly peeking out of its hiding place.

On top of it all, her smell was incredible. Her entire body radiated a sweet, inviting scent as she lay below him, screaming for him to penetrate her, to make her his. Despite being at the forefront of the resistance for so long during the campaign against the Eggman Empire, he had never felt so _necessary_ in all of his life as she squirmed beneath him, cheeks flushed to a deep pink that only accentuated her natural colouring.

Her hips pressed up into his, and he gasped, his engorged penis slipping entirely out of its protective sheath at the contact. He was beginning to sweat and shake, aroused beyond anything he had ever achieved with Sally, naturally responding to the chemicals Amy's body was pumping into the room.

With that, he lost control.

He pressed his lips to hers again, hungrily licking her lips before she gave him entry once more, moaning into her open mouth as he licked around her teeth. The hand on her back travelled around to her stomach, no hesitation as it slipped between her legs, greeted to his delight by soaking panties. Sonic pressed his erection into her hip as he rubbed the swollen lips, sending waves of heat through the pink hedgehog as sweat began to coat her fur, only intensifying the scents and his blind lust.

Amy could barely think by this point. Her entire body focused on finally achieving what evolution had made it to do, feeling as if it were on fire as small shudders of pleasure coursed through her muscles while Sonic gave her the attention she craved. All too soon he broke the kiss, and a rush of cool air hit her aching vagina as his hand was removed, eliciting a whimper of disappointment.

This didn't last long, however, as the blue hedgehog lifted her up by the hips and slipped the drenched panties from her lithe frame, discarding them to the floor beside the bed without a second's thought. He then moved himself back over her, positioning himself between her legs, bringing his throbbing manhood flush with the warm lips there.

He looked up briefly to catch her gaze, eyes half-lidded and quills askew against her pillow. Her dress was hiked up above her ass, creasing around her stomach where the excess material bunched. Both hedgehogs still worse their gloves and shoes, their haste not allowing time to disrobe. "Please," the fragile-looking female below him begged again, barely louder than a whisper, her mouth partially open as she panted, hands up by her head in submission.

Powerless to resist, Sonic thrust inside her.

"Oh, fuck." The utterance was barely audible as his entire length was engulfed by the thick, tight walls of Amy's vagina. Her body was even hotter within, forcing him to need to pause, overwhelmed by the sensations currently assaulting his most sensitive organ. Below him, Amy whined in pleasure, raising her hips to meet the thrust, his member so much more satisfying than her own fingers.

Instinct finally taking over, Sonic began to thrust hard and fast into the female, not bothering to contain the moans and grunts that escaped his throat as he did so. Supported on his palms either side of her, he hung his head and closed his eyes focused on the pleasure he felt with every movement, encapsulated by the pheromones in the air and the glorious sensations spreading through his member.

The pink hedgehog did not hesitate to wrap her legs around her mate, keeping herself close to him as he penetrated her again and again, unknowingly taking her virginity while he satisfied both their primal urges. She thrust her hips in time with his movements, maximizing the pleasure for both of them as their sweat began to mingle, the heat from their bodies radiating into the room.

Now she could smell his scent; a heavier, almost spicy smell. It intermingled with her own and became something new and exclusive to them, driving them to complete their act before either of them could process what was happening.

"Haah, Amy… you're so _tight_." The words were hard to express as the hero moved to lean on a single elbow, wrapping the other arm under her arched back to hold her, needing the contact to keep him grounded through the tightening sensations crawling up his stomach.

He thrust into her once again, the new position allowing him to hit her sweet spot with a force it had yet to know. She threw her arms around him as the contact sent a shudder of pure bliss through her entire body, tightly gripping his shoulders as she buried her head in his neck. "Don't… stop…" The whisper was all she could manage, but it was enough to encourage Sonic to move faster, pounding into her as hard and fast as he was able.

Minutes felt like hours, the bliss severing the couple from reality. All too soon, Amy could feel her stomach tightening, that similar flush of heat travelling all over her body as she came close to climax. Her thrusts became more desperate and uncoordinated as she panted, loosening her grip on the male to lie back on the mattress, back arched towards him as he continued to drive her closer to orgasm.

The blue hedgehog himself could feel himself close to cumming. A knot of warm pleasure had begun to build in his stomach, while his own breathing was becoming harder to control. He lowered his chest onto the pink hedgehog below him and wrapped his arms around her, digging fingers into skin as the release he craved came closer. His hips bucked, losing their rhythm, the only thing he cared out now being his own satisfaction.

Three more thrusts, and Amy could feel herself slipping over the edge. She clung to her lover as forcefully as he did to her, nails pressing painfully into skin and legs holding his hips like a vice. "Cum inside me," she whispered into his fur, all apprehension about his suitability as a mate lost in pheromones and lust. "Sonic, please…"

Her vision blurred and she found herself unable to speak, her body wracked by the fiercest orgasm she had ever felt. Her entire body shuddered as pleasure washed over her, the walls of her pussy clenching down on Sonic's engorged penis with surprising strength. The blue hedgehog was unable to hold in his cry of passion, mouth wide open in her neck as her clenching forced him over the edge.

He felt his semen burst from his member, flooding her insides mercilessly, each spasm within his penis ejaculating more than he ever thought possible in one session. His relieve was immediate, the pleasure almost unbearable as he continued to thrust inside her, trying to make the sensations last as long as physically possible.

Entirely spent, Sonic could do little more than lie on her chest, face between her breasts as he tried to regain his breath. In a similar state, the pink hedgehog opened her eyes very slightly, gazing up at the ceiling as she bathed in the euphoria such release provided.

Neither hedgehog spoke for a long time.

Now returning to his senses, a sense of dread had begun to dislodge the pleasing aftermath of ejaculation in Sonic's chest. Not only had be just cheated on Sally with the one girl he'd sworn to her would never get between them, he'd done so _unprotected_ during _mating season_. It was almost guaranteed she would become pregnant, especially if they continued to mate as nature intended them to… Amy would continue to produce those pheromones for weeks to entice him into bed and make an urchin.

That in mind he jumped up from the bed faster than even he expected, almost falling on his behind as he sprang away from the biggest mistake of his life. Still groggy, his pink counterpart rolled onto her side to look at him as he grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and began to clean himself off, his member already retracting into its sheath after such a realization.

"Sonic, I-"

He cut her off. "No, Aimes. It's fine, really, but… let's not talk to people about this, okay?" He balled the tissue up and tossed it into the bin, legs still shaking slightly from his exertion as he continued. "This… this can't happen."

Amy sat up, her eyes wide with hurt as she pulled the hem of her dress down. Moments ago she had felt lucky; the great hero of Mobius had chosen to impregnate her. He was going to be her mate. Now she simply felt dirty, used and discarded just like the tissue he had cleaned himself up with. "What do you mean, this can't happen? It already did."

"And it was a mistake." He turned his back on her as he raised a hand to pinch between his eyes, obviously stressed. "Look, Sally and I are…" He paused, opening his eyes slightly as he wondered what he and Sally actually were beyond engaging in similar acts to the one he'd just participated in. "We're together, okay? That means whatever _this_ is can't happen."

Then he walked out without another word, leaving Amy to cry. Eventually, exhausted and broken, she was taken by sleep. Even with the heartbreak, the throbbing between her legs would continue to bother her, leaving her feeling wretched and hating her inability to control her own body.

When she awoke, the sun was shining. Birds sang in the trees, as if to torment her for her own mistakes and the nature of the one she loved so much. Wallowing in self pity, she bashed herself for allowing such a thing to happen, even if Sonic should have had more control than her during the situation. Despite that, he had used her for sexual gratification; pheromones and urgency combining to create something he could never achieve with Sally.

Her vagina already throbbed, begging for the touch of her hand, or that of another. As she began to caress her already swollen lips with detachment, she came to a conclusion that made her smile just a little, a twisted smirk one would expect from a predator,

If _she_ could be used for sex, so could others.


	3. Tails' Induction (1 of 2)

_So I had to use Google Translate for that review, but thank you for leaving it!_

 _Updated the synopsis to better explain the fic, but thank you to all those that are reading._

 _Here for the action? Skip down to the **bold** warning in the text below!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Tails Pt 1**

Of all the people she'd fantasied about sleeping with, Tails never even made it to the list. Besides being much younger than her - he may finally be of age, but there was still an age gap significant enough to make Amy feel downright dirty - he was also entirely not her type; tall and lanky with hardly any muscle, a fetish for electronic devices that surpassed even Sonic's love of chilli dogs and an incredible, awkwardness around girls that'd started as soon as he hit his mid-teens.

No, she had not thought about sex with Tails at all.

Regardless, she had found herself in his workshop the following morning, hoping Sonic was attempting to snag a lift from the bipedal fox to New Mobotropolis. She wanted to talk to him about what happened the night before, namely how rude and irresponsible he had been to simply walk out on her like that knowing full well he may have just knocked her up.

It was still early, the sun seeming to set fire to the surrounding forest as it lazily made it's way into the sky. Despite being awake for a mere hour, Amy had already resorted to pleasing herself twice before daring to head out into the village, hoping to stave away any irrational desires to drag someone back to her house and ride them until she passed out. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked, the fresh panties she's pulled on this morning were already slightly damp with a combination of sweat and vaginal lubrication.

She closed the door behind her before calling out to the kitsune, aware most of the village were still asleep and would not appreciate being jolted awake by her hollering. Tails, on the other hand, seemed rarely ever to sleep, and as expected he responded from deep within the workshop, in the direction of the hangar in which he kept the Tornado.

 _I suppose it's his pet project_ , she thought to herself as she walked through the familiar clutter of disorganised chaos that represented Tails' genius. She could hear the tell-tale clink of tool on metal as she she got closer to her destination, a soft hum escaping the boy's lips as he worked. _It's hardly necessary now Eggman's gone, but I guess we all need a hobby._

The deeper within the workshop she walked, the warmer the building became, making her uncomfortably aware of her own overbearing warmth once again. Considering she couldn't hear his voice, she assumed Sonic had opted for the faster and safer option of getting the fuck out of Knothole on his own two feet yesterday. This news left a pit in her chest where her heart should have been; he really had just used her and thrown her aside, simply to satisfy his urges.

Unbidden, her mind wandered to the events of the previous day, the overwhelming lust that had engulfed the pair before they were able to stop themselves, sharing a level of intimacy she had desired with him for as long as she could remember. Ignoring the depressing ending and cycling those events repeatedly to herself, she began to feel her panties become wetter, arousal coursing through her veins and bringing her heartbeat up to a furious rhythm.

By the time she reached the hangar, she was entirely riled up again, chewing gently on her lower lip as she attempted to distract herself from the need building between her legs. Her clitoris seemed to have tripled in size, pressing against the slick lining of her panties with every step, the sensation forcing tiny shudders through her muscles. She may have been able to control herself, perhaps even forgotten all about it while she raged to her crush's best friend about his brutish behaviour.

Sadly, fate was not on her side.

Stepping into the workshop, she was greeted not by the fox himself, but by his groin. He stood on a ladder not far from the doorway, his sheathed genitalia barely a foot from her face as he worked on the nose of his beloved plane. Instantly, her breathing quickened as she imagined what lay beneath the golden fur between his legs, of running her fingers through the thick white tufts of chest fur just above her eye-line, the soft groan that would escape his lips as she-

"Amy?" Brought crashing back to the present, she tore her gaze from where his member remained hidden, offering him a reassuring smile while her cheeks burned a hole in her fur. "Are… you okay? Should I go find Vanilla?"

She waved him off with a feminine giggle, the pitch of the sound making her blush deepen simply from embarrassment. _I need to get out of here, before I do something I'll regret._ "No, it's fine Tails, just a little under the weather. I was wondering if you'd seen Sonic anywhere. I heard he was in the village last night, but I haven't seen him since." A lie, and hopefully it was a convincing one, since Sonic didn't want to divulge the events of yesterday to anyone.

Tails shakes his head. "Sorry, Amy. I know he was in town last night, but I'm pretty sure he left at sun rise. You must have missed him by maybe, ten minutes?" The pink hedgehog lets out a sigh and turns to leave, allowing the sadness to override the irritation on her face as she makes for the exit as quickly as possible, pausing when the fox speaks again. "Wait, you can stay and chat if you want. I have a ton of work to do. Some company would be nice."

It was then the idea came to her head, originally so distasteful even to herself that it made her feel a little nauseous to contemplate, but as she agreed to keep the young mechanic company while he souped up his dear plane it became more and more appealing to her.

After all, Sonic had used her. She wanted revenge, and she _had_ decided to use other people for her own gratification only an hour ago. Miles might be far younger than her, but he was the blue abuser's closest friend, not to mention he was probably still entirely innocent beyond whipping his penis out to relieve his bladder. Not only could she get her revenge, she could have a little _fun_ along the way, as well as scratch the itch building between her own legs,

"Hey, Tails? Can I show you something?"The fox hesitated, uncertain about the look on her face. She continued to smile at him, but the corners of her lips curved almost mischievously as she waited for his answer. He was telling the truth that he had a lot to do today; upgrades to the engine, a few tweaks to the navigation software in the nose, some playing around with the new gadgets he'd installed in the cockpit.

 _Oh, what harm can it do?_ He finally rationalized. "Sure, Amy… what's up?"

* * *

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT**

* * *

The pink hedgehog seemed to relax her smile a little, eyes glistening with renewed energy. "Just keep doing what you need to do, okay? You'll know as soon as I'm ready." The golden fox raised an eyebrow, but eventually shrugged and resumed his work, wondering if she had come to show Sonic a new tarot card deck or something just as trivial. Minutes pass without incident and he begins to hum to himself again, focused on the task at hand, when suddenly something cool, wet and _soft_ pressed itself onto his groin.

With a yell of surprise, the young fox dropped the tool he was using, which clattered down the stepladder to the floor, rolling off in an unknown direction. That was the last thing on his mind, however, as he looked down to find Amy with her face pressed up against the slit in which his penis resided, her lips massaging the opening with kisses.

"Amy!" The exclamation came as he attempted to dismount the ladder, a flush of mortification turning his whiskers a bright crimson. The aforementioned hedgehog had other plans, however, placing each hand on a pert vulpine buttock and holding the youngster in place. Already she was beginning to lose her ability to think straight, the hormones in her system being boosted by the smell of anxious sweat forming on his fur.

 _Soon it will be from desire_ , she thought, a spasm of excitement coursing through her thighs and between her legs. _And you won't able to resist_.. With that, she thrust her tongue into the slit of Sonic's closest friend, moaning as the warmth envelops her tongue. Moments later, a shudder spread through the fox's entire body as her moist, hot tongue begins to caress the most neglected organ he possessed. Unable to contain it, a moan escapes his lips as he rests a hand on top of her head, the other holding onto the ladder for support.

It isn't long before Amy's attentions are rewarded. As she lavishes his penis with attention it begins to swell and enlarge in response, forcing her tongue from his slit as it breaks free of his protective sheath. A groan this time as the hedgehog encases the tip of his still-growing member within her mouth, coating it with saliva as she swirls her tongue around the tip.

She can already smell her own pheromones radiating from her, the sweetness both familiar and encouraging. The heat in her groin begins to spread through her entire body as she takes more of the kitsune's now solid member into her mouth, making sure to engulf the entire head and some of the shaft before pulling back to repeat the action. She is aware, however, that he will be almost entirely unaware of the intoxicating aroma, his own system geared towards other foxes rather than hedgehogs.

That just added to the challenge.

Having worked up a steady rhythm, the young man above her grasping onto a couple of her quills and the step ladder for dear life, she decided to add the final touch. She wanted to make sure he was completely and utterly spent before moving onto stage two, and that meant he needed to cum. She found it hard to manage her breathing while she imagined her next move, beginning to suck Tails' length every time she pulled away.

The fox gasped in both surprise and ecstasy, gripping the ladder so tightly his knuckles were surely as white as his gloves. A strange pressure began to build up within his stomach, accompanied by an unfamiliar warmth that spread through his thighs and up towards his chest. The only experience he had to liken it to was being desperate to relieve his bladder. "Amy, stop." The request was quiet but urgent, attempting to pull away as her hands only gripped his buttocks tighter, caressing them to elicit another groan of pleasure. "Amy, please! I need the bathroom! I can't-"

His behind now firmly massaged as she continued to suck his member, Tails could hold it in no longer. With a long groan of pleasure, hips bucking and chin dropped to his chest, he released his first ever ejaculation into the mouth of his brother's ex-girlfriend. Cascades of pleasure he never knew possible wracked his virgin body, legs feeling as if they would simply break beneath him if he continued to stand.

Mouth agape, cheeks flushed and drool pooling in his maw, he watched though half-lidded eyes as the pink hedgehog continued to suck and lick the tip of his penis. She looked up to lock eyes with him, white fluid leaking from the corner of her mouth and down her chin as she held his gaze, her cheeks a similar red to his own and her mouth entirely filled with the throbbing organ.

As soon as he'd finished pumping his load into her, Amy released his member and swallowed all she had managed to retain, savouring the warm saltiness as it slid down her gullet, a shiver of arousal shuddering through her. Tails had put on quite a show. There was no way she could walk away from this opportunity now, not with the fox so tired. He would be easy to convince to try something else that felt so good, and finish what she started when she violated his slit with her tongue.


	4. Tails' Education (2 of 2)

_Please note that this entire chapter is basically explicit._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tails' Education**

To his credit, the kitsune managed to slowly make his way down the ladder, perching on the bottom step with a deep sigh of contentment. His breathing was still heavy, mind still unsure what had actually happened between him and Amy. It had felt like he needed to pee, but… the liquid that escaped from her mouth was different. If it wasn't urine, then it had to be…

He froze, eyes widening a little. _Did Amy just… make me orgasm?_

Taking her time, the pink hedgehog slowly walks around to his side of the step ladder, taking a seat on the same step to force their thighs to touch. Tails stiffens a little at the contact, the situation finally beginning to make sense, uneasy as she leans into him a little and places a hand directly on his groin. His member had already retracted back into its sheath, but it twitches almost painfully at the renewed contact, a shot of fire seeping into his veins.

"A-Amy, I don't think-" His protests are silenced as her lips press against his, more virtuous than she had with Sonic, keeping her tongue from attempting to find it's way inside. The youngster was obviously unsure, and she didn't want to scare him away before she got what she wanted from him. She began to firmly rub his groin with the palm of her hand, a shudder of pleasure passing unbidden through his body causing her to smile into the kiss, swallowing the groan that followed with her own mouth.

His penis was already beginning to enlarge again, begging for more attention, pressing itself into her palm so snugly she found herself gripping the shaft. A couple of pumps and the young man was putty in her hands once more, legs quivering from over-stimulation as she broke the kiss, moving to whisper in his ear. "Let me show you something else."

Without warning, Amy straddled him, wriggling her hips in his lap both to tease his ever-growing erection and re-position him on the step, allowing space for her knees on either side of his thighs. The cold metal was anything but inviting, but by this point she did not care; her vagina was begging to be filled by someone's sperm. Location was not important.

Once again she pressed her lips to his, still without tongue but with more need, angling her body into his as she continued to pump his engorged member. Tails was helpless beneath her, melting as her hand and kisses prevented much in the way of logical thought. His breath was quick and irregular in anticipation of more unbridled pleasure, sweat beginning to coat his body in a thin sheen. Waves of delicious enjoyment so strong coursed through his body, he didn't even notice Amy shift position to allow her free hand to pull her panties aside, lining his now throbbing erection up with the slick lips hidden below her dress.

He did notice, however, when said lips engulfed him.

The sensation was more intense than he had ever imagined, his hips thrusting upwards to meet her by their own omission. The pink hedgehog let out a low moan of bliss as the thrust hit her sweet spot, muscles quivering and back arching while she adjusted to being filled to the brim once again. Below her, Tails was already panting, his lack of experience preventing him from having as much resilience as his older "brother", his entire focus simply on achieving the release one more time today.

For her own satisfaction, she decided to move slowly; to tease the twitching penis engulfed by her slick walls until he was unable to resist any longer. She wanted him to take her in desperation, to cling to her as he rode out his first penetrative sex. The thought of the young man losing his virginity to her today almost made her orgasm on the spot. She was so tense after giving him a blow job, a quick flick of her clitoris could send her over the edge.

 _I need this to be slow as well_. With as much willpower as she could muster, the hedgehog slowly began to raise and lower herself on her mate's erect penis, her body singing with pleasure as each nerve was stimulated in slow succession, allowing her to appreciate each and every one for the sensations they brought her. Resting a hand on a step either side of his head for balance, she locked eyes with the fox as she continued to ride his cock as slowly as she could manage, the writhing of her victim below her sending arousal from ear tip to toes.

Unsure what else to do, Tails slid his hands beneath her skirt and took a hold of her hips, feeling the muscles twitch and shudder beneath her fur as she rode him tantalizingly slowly, the movement both delicious and infuriating at the same time. His member throbbed for more stimulation, begging to release another load deep into his brother's ex, filling her to the brim with as much warm cum as he could. Her eyes were glazed, blinded by lust, wanting to be filled even more than he wished too fulfil the desire

 _Oh, fuck_. He could feel that knot building in his abdomen, but at this pace he would never finish. With each minor pause, the feeling would ebb very slightly away, only to be regained once she moved yet again. His erection throbbed painfully inside her as her walls cushioned his length, so close and yet so far from what he wished to achieve. Finally, unable to deal with the delightful torture any longer, he tightened his grip on Amy's hips to hold her still and thrust blindly into her, the tightness seeming to immediately increase as he did so. Unable to prevent them escaping, unintelligible moans escaped his lips as the knot in his stomach finally gained some traction, sweet release just minutes away at most.

As his thick erection penetrated her, reliably hitting the sweet spot she found so hard to reach with her own fingers, her climax came quickly. Within seconds of the younger's mindless thrusting she began to pant, fingers curling against the metal steps as her own release edged closer and closer.

"Ah! Tails, please! Faster!" Pure unadulterated pleasure shot through his system as she moaned his name, unable to control either the volume or pitch. His member began to twitch within her walls as he neared the climax he needed so much, fingers digging into flesh with no regard for her comfort.

He may have held out for another thirty seconds before releasing into her, if it hadn't been for Amy's own orgasm coursing through her vaginal walls with such ferocity. She squeezed her eyes shut as she moaned and shuddered in his lap, her body little more than jelly at this point. Now being rhythmically squeezed across his entire length while he thrust into her as fast as he could manage, Tails cried out as his own climax took hold, milking every last drop of semen from his penis into her vagina, coating her insides with the sticky fluid. Once he was spent, he finally relaxed his hold on her hips, his own going limp beneath her from exhaustion.

Carefully, aware of her shaking muscles, Amy lowered herself onto his lap, his satiated member still within her as it began to relax. Her entire body was flushed with a contented glow, but moreover, she felt an enormous sense of accomplishment. She had gotten exactly what she wanted; revenge on a former lover, release from her hormonal tensions, and the innocence of a young man.

It felt _amazing_ , and she wanted more.


	5. Knuckles' Hesitation (1 of 2)

_Hi guys!_

 _So, apparently that last chapter was good, since it sent a lot of views and reviews my way._

 _I'd like to thank everyone that's added alerts as well as those that left reviews - all of that is encouraging!_

 _As for the conclusion, I haven't decided who that 'mate' will be yet. So, here's the plan._

 _Leave your favoured pairing in a review; all reviews, including those already posted, anonymous or signed, count._

 _That way, you guys can decide who Amy ends up being with, cool?_

 _Anyway, I'm still a chapter ahead of where I need to be, so this will continue to be daily for now._

 _Here for the action, jump down to the **bold** warning. That's where the party starts._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Knuckles' Hesitation**

It wasn't until the next morning, when the satiation she received from Tails had completely worn off and she awoke in sweaty sheets, that Amy began to plan her next move. If this was to become the game Amy envisaged, there would need to be some _challenge_ , which had been absent from the recent conquests; a hedgehog who could barely resist the pheromones she was pumping into the air and a naive virgin who was lulled into committing the deed using persuasive techniques.

It was time to take it up a notch.

With that in mind, she set her sights on Knuckles. She had known him almost as long as Sonic, and had worked with him closely on a number of occasions to ensure victory during the war. But while the echidna was incredibly gullible when it came to false intelligence information, he was pretty quick on the uptake otherwise, and given the circumstances he would likely realise what she was trying to do and actively work to circumvent it.

Firstly, she was Sonic's ex. The two males may not be close friends, but they certainly respected each other as rivals. That meant not boning the other's girls without talking first. Second, he would likely be able to smell the pheromones even if he did not find them attractive, as hedgehogs and echidnas were close relations. Third, he was in a relationship with Rouge the Bat, and had been for years now. Finally, he was supposed to be heading back to Angel Island that evening, putting a time restriction on the proceedings.

 _At least this is keeping me distracted._ She was spending much of that morning neglecting her assignments to decide how best to lure Knuckles into her bedroom, and as such was distracted from the growing problem within as hormones ravaged her system. She devoted hours to this end, until her stomach was gnawing away at itself to remind her to eat lunch, and yet every idea she'd had so far seemed really obvious.

With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair, ignoring the throb between her legs as she stared at the ceiling. Both the other encounters had been rather spur of the moment. Things had just happened, allowing events to unfold that led to the conclusion she desired. _Maybe that's what I need to do?_ She queried as she stood to head for the kitchen, hoping there was something in the fridge she could just bung in the oven and be done with it. _Just stand back and hope the universe is on my side?_

As she strode across the hall, there was a knock on the front door, causing her to pause. She really was hungry, but if someone needed something fixing up, it wouldn't exactly take long to add it to the neglected pile of projects before resuming her hunt for food. The few moments she took to come to that conclusion yielded another knock, this time a little harder. Whoever it was, they were impatient. With a slight roll of her eyes she headed for the door, plastering a smile on her face as she pulled it open.

"Hey Amy." She faltered, face to face with the echidna she had been planning to seduce. He held up a hand in greeting, inviting himself inside as he always did while she stood mildly dumbfounded in the door frame. After a moment she looked up at the heavens outside, wondering if someone really _was_ looking out for her interests, before closing the door softly and turning to find her guest.

No longer in the hallway, she found Knuckles in the living room, already making himself comfortable in her favourite armchair. She set her jaw as a stab of annoyance went through her chest. "What's up?" The question sounded a lot more casual than she thought it would, given how sensitive she currently felt in her nether-regions coupled with the urge to throw him out simply for inviting himself in.

The echidna rests one leg over the opposite knee. "I need a favour," he began, holding out a spare glove Amy had neglected to notice he was holding as he entered. "Tails is giving me a ride back to Angel Island later today, but I noticed last night I've managed to puncture a hole in one of my spare gloves. I know you're usually pretty busy with a whole village to darn for, but…" He pauses, scratching behind an ear and looking embarrassed. "I'm terrible when it comes to needlework, clumsy as hell. Could you do a quick repair job for me? It doesn't have to look great, just be functional."

Taking the glove from him, she turns it over to inspect the fabric, noting the tear is small. At this point it was barely visible, but if he'd continued to wear it without getting it fixed, it would become irreparable pretty quickly. "You caught it early, so I can fix it… it'll probably only take five or ten minutes."

He smiles, already standing to leave. "Wonderful. That would be great. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

It was now or never. "Actually, I need a favour too." Knuckles stops a few strides away from the armchair, turning to look back at her with surprise. Obviously he hadn't expected her to _actually_ want anything from him and was just being courteous. She mentally debated how to best play the situation to her advantage now, thoughts already migrating to scenarios that had become more and more familiar over the last few days. "It'll take somewhat longer, though. You don't have to-"

"I'm a man of my word, Amy." He interrupted, still standing where he had paused, arms relaxed at his sides. She bit her lip as she studied the muscles that rippled down his arms, body toned from top to bottom thanks both to genetics and daily training. Another pair of panties were being ruined as she imagined training her hands down those bulging biceps while Knuckles studied her curiously, her silence putting him on edge. "What can I help you with?"

Unsure how to convince him with words, instead she began to close the distance between them, looking up at him through her lashes as she got closer. "Amy?" His query was laced with concern, not used to the pink hedgehog being so quiet. She stopped an inch or so before him, well and truly invading his personal space, hot breath curling along his collarbone before it swept off into the room. "Has something happened?"

"A couple of things," she breathes, dragging her eyes away from his to examine his muscles up close. Deep purple veins could be seen running through their swollen biceps, their design seemingly random as they wound around joints before delving back into his body. She couldn't resist running a finger along one of them, smiling very slightly as the echidna shivered ever so slightly at the gentle touch. "Nothing you can't help with, though."

Somewhat uncomfortable, Knuckles grabs her wrist with the opposite hand, waiting for her to meet his gaze again before speaking softly. "I can't do that, Amy. If Sonic-"

She pulls her wrist from his grasp sharply. "I don't care what he thinks. He can stay in New Mobotropolis, for all I care." Feeling tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, she turns to hide them, pressing the back of her hand to her face in the hope her glove will absorb their evidence. He voice is weaker now as she bites her lip. "He's already used me and cast me aside this week. I want nothing more to do with him."

There's a tense silence before he speaks again. "He… he took advantage of you?" Amy nods without looking back. "He does know what time of year it is, right?" Another nod as she crosses her arms over her chest, tears dealt with. He sees red as vibrant as his fur, clenching his fists before once again moving towards the door. "That son of a bitch! I'll see if Tails can leave immediately. When I find him, I'll-"

"Please, Knuckles, don't." She turns and grabs his arm, feeling the muscles tense beneath his skin and expecting him to pull away from her, but he seems to allow her to maintain the contact and stops in his tracks a moment later. He doesn't look back as she continues to explain, trying to calm the anger on his features before facing her again. "It's okay, I just… need someone right now."

After a few minutes, she lets go of him arm, and he returns it to his side without turning around, eyes closed as he thinks. It's a long thirty seconds before he finally does so, pivoting to look back to her, the anger that creased his face now sympathy. "Amy… the last thing you need right now is someone else taking advantage of you while you're in this state. If I'd had known, I wouldn't have bothered you…"

Tears are threatening again, but this time she maintains eye contact. "It isn't taking advantage of me if it's what I want." The statement is barely a whisper, but sounds exponentially louder in the tense air. She takes a step towards him. "Please, Knuckles, I need someone right now." Another step. The echidna doesn't move, but his expression is tight, still unsure. "Someone who can show me what making love is, rather than this ferocious desire to breed." His cheeks flush crimson as she takes another step, now close enough for his fur to tickle her nose. "Someone with compassion, who knows love."

"I don't love you, Amy." The words don't sting, but they leave a shallow pit in her stomach, a sadness that had been growing since Sonic left her alone again. She raises a hand to his face, expecting the slight flinch as they come into contact. "I know," she clarifies, running her fingers down to his muzzle and along his strong jaw. "And I don't care."

With that she leans in for a kiss, silencing any objections he may have.

* * *

 **Explicit content beyond this point**

* * *

Eyes still wide open, Knuckles stands stiff and awkward, hands by his sides and curled into fists. Her lips are soft and warm against his own, the sweet smell of her pheromones now able to invade his senses. They have no effect on him physically, but aren't repulsive, overriding any other smells that could attract his attention while she remained so close. Seconds go by while his brain frantically decides what to do, but her kisses are distracting him from much of his logic, the feel of her skin on his own enticing.

 _Just for a little while_ , he thinks as he finally allows his eyes to close, kissing back just as gently, enjoying the contact to its fullest now. He raises a hand to her lower back and pulls her in just a little closer, feeling her slip onto tip toe so they aren't craning their heads to much, their stomachs touching now. While her hormones are soaking her panties yet again, she ignores the urge to beg access to the echidna's mouth, savouring the slow pace as his other hand delves into the spines on her head, cradling her as if she were a cherished gem stone.

They stay locked in such an embrace for what feels like minutes, but in reality is moments. Amy wraps an arm around his shoulders while the other trails down his back, following the curve of his spine until it reaches his tail. The red echidna shudders slightly at the contact, breathing a little heavier as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Unable to stop herself, the hedgehog's hand slides further down his body to grasp a buttock, smiling slightly at the groan Knuckles is unable to repress when she does so.

Finally pulling away, the echidna only moves far enough to capture her gaze, noting the soft pink lighting up her cheeks his own are likely mimicking at that moment. The curve of her lips is so sexy, he can feel his manhood twitching within its sheath already, beginning to harden at the thought of what he's about to do and begging him to ignore the small part of his brain telling him he's still in shallow water, and that it's not too late to decline.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath as both of his hands drop to the small of her back, drawing little circles just above her tail. "Should we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Amy nods, and squeaks a little in surprise as she is hoisted up by the buttocks, one hand remaining there to hold her in place while the other moves to her mid-back for support. He silences her again by drawing her into another kiss, easily supporting her weight as he moves slowly through the house to where he thinks her bedroom resides. A moan of pleasure escapes her lips when his fingers dig into her behind, fresh arousal flooding her body as she wraps her legs around his hips.

Thankful he was right, Knuckles walks over to the bed, hesitating to prolong the kiss a little more before lowering her into a sitting position on the mattress, kneeling before her to do so without straining his back. Still their lips continue to embrace, neither one of them wanting to break the contact, warm breath and their natural scents working to bring them both to arousal. When the kiss is broken again, his member is already peeking out from its sheath and his breathing is heavy, face a little flushed.

Reaching behind her, Amy slowly undoes her dress, the sound of the zip piercing in the quiet room. As soon as she is done, the echidna takes a hold of the fabric at her waist and pulls upwards, her arms already raised above her head to allow its removal. Palm sized breasts adorned with pert nipples greet him, the latter becoming harder as cool air is allowed to wash over them. Knuckles wastes no time in recapturing her lips, removing his gloves as he raises himself to be level with her, a warm bare hand firmly pressing against a newly revealed sensitive nub on her chest.

She gasps into his kiss, feeling him smirk as a shudder of pleasure passes down her spine, entirely unexpected but completely appreciated. More confident now, the echidna rests a hand on the mattress for balance and presses deeper into the kiss. He gropes the entirety of the plump breast in his palm, making sure to pay special but gentle attention to the swelling nipple that garnered such a reaction, feeling more of his penis slip from its sheath due to her reactions.

With reluctance he takes the hand from her chest and slowly trails it down her stomach, almost playfully twirling a finger in her bellybutton before it finally reaches her soaking knickers. He kisses with more force, encouraging her to lie back and relax, before his fingers slip beneath the fabric concealing the last of her modesty. She squirms slightly at his touch, moaning softly, the sensation of someone else's hand on her vagina entirely different to her own.

He's unable to prevent the hitch in his breathing at just how _wet_ she is, wondering how much of it was his doing and how much was simply the time of year, dipping two fingers inside of her and drenching them in her juices before retracting them once more and moving up to the sensitive nerve bundle he had bypassed before. Immediately, she begins to arch and moan beneath him, the sights and sounds enough to fully engorge his member and release it from its protective sheath.

Pressing his length into her thigh, he breaks the kiss as he begins to slowly massage her clitoris, savouring every gasp and twitch of the pink hedgehog below him. Her eyes are closed and her head is turned slightly to the left, arms splayed haphazardly about her as she focuses on the pleasure she receives. The knot in her stomach is building painfully slowly, this method something she had never done to herself before as she desperately sought relief from the symptoms of her heat. It was almost unbearable, her body in a constant state of euphoria bordering on pain, and yet it was _delicious_ to endure.

With a soft smile, he lowers his head and begins to suck her other nipple.

The reaction is immediate; hips raise and back arches, the muscles in her thighs quivering as the tension within her begins to grow exponentially. "Aaah!" The pleasure is spread across her entire body, shots of arousal flooding her pussy with every twist and turn on her clitoris, similar but entirely different sensations spreading through her chest and causing more heat to creep into her cheeks while he suckles her teat.

All of a sudden, she's pushed beyond endurance. Amy's jaw quivers in open-mouthed ecstasy as her inner walls begin to constrict in strong rhythmic patterns, a dribble of cum leaking from her vagina as her hips thrust in jerky bliss, all the while fresh jolts of pleasure spread through her body as Knuckles continues to caress her clitoris and lavish her breast with attention, licking the pert nipple in small circular motions.

Exhausted, her body collapses onto the mattress, legs limply hanging off on either side of Knuckles' hips. The echidna sits back to view his handiwork, the female before him breathing heavily as she comes down from her high, spines askew and cheeks a flaming red. Her eyes are still closed when he moves to sit on the bed beside her.

As much as he wants to go further, his conscience is still ravaged by guilt; the girl is barely in control of her own actions right now, driven almost to madness by an incessant need to reproduce. Beyond that, not only is she still Sonic's ex, but he doubted Rouge would be too pleased to hear he'd slept with the rose hedgehog.

Leaving her to recover, he begins to rapidly rub his length, hanging his head and groaning deeply as shivers of pleasure course through his body. There was no way he could leave with a solid erection, not with kids playing outside and an entire village to see it. More importantly, he needed to get out of this house before Amy recovered and began to push for him to relieve her sexual desires more completely than his fingers ever could.

He doubted Rouge would be too pleased to find out he'd brought her to orgasm, let alone if he'd fucked her.


	6. Knuckles' Prey (2 of 2)

_Okay, so a momentary rant... while I appreciate the input of those that are reading the story avidly, **please** don't flood the reviews with anonymous posts all claiming to be different people but obviously the same person... I don't hold it against you, I understand you want to see your ending, but all it does is clog up the reviews section._

 _So here's the deal: I'll still be counting anonymous votes, but if you could at least offer some feedback on the story as well to give it a bit of credence, that would be great. Otherwise I'm going to have to set up an off-site straw poll and see how that goes instead._

 _Rant over - thank you to everyone that reviewed and left their ending preferences! We crossed 1000 views in under a week! That I did not expect. Hope I'm sending a few shivers down spines while you read these; that's the point after all._

 _Unfortunately after this post, I don't have any buffer left, so it may be a few days before the next chapter. I pulled an unintentional all-nighter and cannot get my mojo going this morning to write the next one... and I'd rather take my time and give you something worth reading than pump out trash._

 _Here for the action? Skip down to the **bold** warning!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Knuckles' Prey**

After he moves onto the bed for comfort, his shivers and moans only revitalized the hedgehog beside him. Ears twitching, she rolled over to watch his strong muscles flex as he rapidly jerked himself off, grunting in pleasure and throwing his head back as the sensations began to build beneath his hand. She had never seen Knuckles appear vulnerable before, but as his hips bucked in anticipation of his release his usual anger or stoic silence were replaced with need and weakness.

Since he didn't seem to have noticed her movement, Amy took this opportunity to move closer, closing the small distance between them to press a hand firmly between his quivering thighs. The echidna seemed to jump, his focus broken and hand flying from his engorged member to catch himself as he fell backwards. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed, breathing erratic given how close he was to finishing, actively retracting from her touch.

"Amy." Even breathless, his voice is insistent. She moves herself to maintain the contact, but he continues to wriggle away, getting back into an upright position and grabbing her wrist to halt her advance on the sensitive skin between his legs. Insistence turns into a stern warning. "Amy. No." As she angles her head to press her lips to hers once again, his other hand comes up to push her away at the chest. "I said no!"

The force used was much more than he intended, addled brain unable to manage his strength as well as usual. If he weren't holding on to her other wrist, she may have been thrown to the floor, but instead she was forced back onto the mattress. Knuckles stands and scoops his gloves up, intending to put them back on and leave immediately, but he hesitates as the young hedgehog bursts into tears and presses her face into a pillow, trying to stifle the sound of her heartbreak.

His anger dissipates slightly, rubbing his forehead with a still un-gloved hand. _I have a girlfriend, for Chaos' sake. This should be an easy moral decision._

With a soft sigh, he sits down on the edge of the bed again, placing his gloves on the night stand. The girl continues to cry into her pillow with her back to him, curled up as tight as she can be, body shaking as she sobs. He places a hand on her back in an attempt to soothe her, but it seems to do the opposite, muscles tensing beneath his touch. "Amy, I-"

Unexpectedly, she pulls herself upright. Suddenly aware she is naked from the waist up, she grabs at the blankets around her and bunches them around her torso, tear-streaked face contorted I anger. "Don't touch me." Her tone is sharp, causing Knuckles to flinch and retract his hand into his lap. "I'll still mend your glove, but right now, I either need you to help me or leave me the fuck alone."

The echidna snorts slightly. "I'm pretty sure most people don't fuck their friends to help them, Aimes." She looks away, rubbing at the tear streaks with the back of her hand as he continues. "Look, I understand what you're going through. Rouge goes through mating season too and, even though we're together, I can barely keep up with her. That doesn't mean she goes and gets laid by every guy in town to to scratch the constant itch. She's already going to be pissed about what we did, you know? I was a mistake, but… I meant to help. To show my sympathy."

"I don't want your sympathy." The anger is beginning to fade from her face as she stares down at her covers, running the material through her fingers. She feels a little nauseous knowing she'd forced Knuckles to cheat on Rouge simply for her satisfaction. Sure, she hadn't minded so much with Sonic because he and Sally weren't official. That and she was still convinced he would come back to her eventually.

But Rouge was a _friend_ , and she'd just been intimate with her man.

Silence follows as the two of them mentally berate themselves, wondering what they could have done differently to achieve an amicable outcome, but the reality is that such a conclusion would have been impossible. Both of them wanted entirely different things from the exchange, and as such conflict was bound to follow, leading to exactly the complications they were currently navigating.

The nausea abating, the deep desire to be filled came flooding back to the pink hedgehog, clouding her thoughts once again. Unsure whether it was the hormones preventing her from reacting to her moral compass or a conscious decision to disregard them in favour of sweet release from her torment, she would not know, but Amy found herself debating ways in which to get the echidna to embed himself within her.

Turning slightly to look at him, the guilt was written all over his face as he stared down at his hands, unsure what he should be doing in this situation. For a hot-head, he certainly cared what others thought of his actions, as well as the happiness of those he called friends. _Perhaps I can use this to my advantage_ , she thought as she shifted a little closer to him again, resting a hand on his arm to attract his attention. "I need you, Knuckles. Please."

The red echidna shakes his head, though he doesn't attempt to remove her touch. A positive sign. "I want to help you, Amy, but I can't help you like _that_." The response she had been expecting, at least. Now she just hand to bend him to her will. She shuffled a little closer and moved her hand to his face, turning it gently to look at her, his features stricken with uncertainty due to the situation he found himself in.

"She would want you to help me, wouldn't she?" There's a hesitation, and then a very tentative nod, though he is obviously wary. "It's not like I _want_ you to cheat on her, Knuckles, but… there's no one else who _can_ help me here." A small lie, given she'd already mounted the two-tailed fox and ridden him into sexual maturity. There's another short pause before the echidna quietly agrees with her, his features starting to soften. "It can't be cheating if you're just helping me out, right?" She shifts closer still, mouth close to his ear now as she whispers. "If it makes you more comfortable… you can take me from behind, and pretend…"

The suggestion makes him think of Rouge, entirely naked and all fours on their bed, fingering herself to encourage his erection to grow, waiting for him to force himself inside her and pound into her pussy with the passion they had come to experience in their relationship. A slight blush crept across his cheeks at the memory, his member twitching in delight at the prospect of doing something similar to Amy now.

* * *

 **Explicit content beyond this point**

* * *

Trailing a hand down his chest and feeling the muscles quiver at her touch, the hedgehog smiles into his ear as she continues in a sultry tone. "We can do it however you want, Knux, so long as that enormous, engorged erection I got a glimpse of earlier is deep within my pussy, I don't care what kinks you have." His breathing was beginning to come faster now, an inch of his penis poking out from its protective sheath simply from her words, the arousal spreading through his thighs getting harder to ignore.

Anger was prevalent in his system, and had often overflowed into sex with Rouge when they had been a new couple. For the sake of their relationship, he only allowed the primal urge he felt for complete dominance to take over only when she consented, but that wasn't very often; sex when he let go of all his inhibitions was not romantic, and he still questioned if it was remotely satisfying for Rouge to have her body used in such a way. Now, as Amy teased his arousal with her voice, promising him control over every aspect of the act, he was finding it impossible to disregard the _need_ to take what he wanted from her.

If Amy had known of this problem, she may have reconsidered attempting to entice him to use her and by extension fulfilling her own desires. As such, while it was not entirely unexpected when he threw himself at her and pinned her to the mattress below, it was with more force than she anticipated. In the time it took her to regain her composure, her panties had been ripped from her body and discarded with her dress, boots and socks well on their way to the same fate.

An attempt to sit up slightly was thwarted as he pinned her back down again, holding both her wrists in one hand above her head as the other raised her hips unto his knees. "Knuckles?" The uncertainty in her tone was ignored as he leaned over her, penis in hand as he jerked himself to a full erection, panting gruffly into her face. Already regretting previous decisions, Amy attempted to free herself and throw her hips aside. There was an almost feral growl as he forced her body back to the position he had chosen for her, his throbbing erection pressed against her vaginal lips as her body quivered, though this time it was in fear, not anticipation. "Knuckles, please. I-"

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Without waiting for an answer, he thrust his entire length inside her, grunting as pleasure shot through his system.

Below him, Amy shuddered. Her vagina was already slick with juices, her hormones working both to maintain the lubrication and minimise any pain she may have felt from any forced penetration, a common occurrence during the mating season, when the air was thick with pheromones. Despite this, she writhed to free herself from his grasp, planting her feet on the mattress and bucking her hips in an attempt to throw the echidna's body from her own. Unfortunately, all it did was deepen his penetration, the tip of his penis pressing deeply into her sweet spot, making her gasp involuntarily.

Knuckles was not paying attention to anything she did, focus now solely placed on meeting his own desires. Not bothering with pleasantries such as kisses or affection he instead tightened his hold on her wrists and began to penetrate her repeatedly. The pink hedgehog moaned at the constant stimulation of the bundle of nerves within her, back arching by its own accord, brain beginning to daze, escape forgotten. She was being rewarded with what her own primal instincts sought, even if it was not how she had envisaged it.

Unlike the others, his pace was steady and regular, his other hand firmly gripping her ass to keep her still as he pounded into her again and again. It wasn't long before she was pushed over the edge, her internal walls contracting around the stiff length within, her mouth agape in bliss and spurring on his own orgasm. In response, he slowed to almost a crawl, enjoying the clenching of his engorged penis without being forced over his own edge just yet, not ready to surrender to the ultimate pleasure when there was so much more to be gained beforehand.

As the spasms of her inner walls calmed down, Amy found herself as spent as she always did, breathing heavily and her face flushed with afterglow. She was not, however, permitted to rest, Knuckles pulling her almost limp body into his lap and clutching her delicate frame to his taunt chest, barely hesitating before beginning to thrust deeply into her once more.

In his grasp, the female could only whimper. His thrusts were faster now, his length easily tormenting that sweet spot inside her with every penetration. Still spent from her first climax, she flopped uselessly against his rippling muscle and tightly wrapped her arms around his frame, fingers digging into shoulders for traction. His groin constantly slammed into her clitoris, sending extra shudders of pleasure through her limbs and forcing her ever closer to a second orgasm.

"Stop, please." The request was half-hearted and meek, the tone doing nothing other than spurring the stronger of the two on as he slammed into his prey, grunting and groaning into her ear as he neared his climax once again. Upon him, Amy's vagina clenched his length once more, sending shudders of ecstasy through his muscles as he slowed to prevent ejaculating, again savouring the torture of coming so close but still needing more stimulation to climax.

A sheen of sweat lay on her coat as she rode out her second orgasm, easily stronger than the first, her entire body shuddering in over-stimulation and ears dropping in exhaustion. Slumped against the echidna, she could do little to protest as he pulled her from his still throbbing member and threw her down on the mattress. Before she could speak, Knuckles rolled her onto her stomach and lifted her hips to meet his own, forcing the swollen appendage back inside her with a groan of delight.

The angle no longer favourable for her sweet spot, Amy regained some of her composure as he held her hips firmly, slamming into her with as much force as he could muster, his own shudders and moans becoming more frequent as he neared the long-awaited final thrust that would yield the sweet release he was building to.

Aware he was not going to waste time bringing her pleasure, she shifted to lean on one arm so the other could travel down to her clitoris, already moist with juices that had squirted out during the pounding she was taking. Rubbing vigorous circles, she began to forget again the position she found herself in, the dual pleasure of being thrust into repeatedly along with her own teasing bringing her closer to a third and final orgasm.

With a final thrust, Knuckles finally succumbed to the constant stimulation, a long, guttural moan escaping from his open mouth as he finally spilled his seed deep inside the pink hedgehog. Thrust after thrust, his length continued to spasm, forcing the hot thick liquid into her pussy, sending shudders through his thighs as he finally came. So close to her own orgasm, Amy's internal walls began to constrict his twitching member, squeezing every last drop of semen from the echidna as he gasped in ecstasy, his thrusts slow and firm, riding out the strongest orgasm he'd had in a long time.

Breathing heavily, he pulls his now limp member from her body and sits back on his haunches, holding the satiated organ by the base to prevent soiling the sheets. Quietly, he leans over and pulls a tissue from the box on her bedside table and cleans himself up, tossing it in the trash once he's done. Already having collapsed on the mattress, Amy doesn't move, her breathing deep and calm. A closer inspection confirms she seems to have fallen asleep from exhaustion, her cheeks a deep pink and her quills dishevelled.

After a moment of debilitation, he carefully extracts the blankets from beneath the sleeping form and throws them over her, preserving her modesty should anyone else come to find out where she's been all day. _By the time she's wakes up, I'll be long gone. H_ e creeps out of the room with gloves in hand, heading straight for the front door to find Tails. He needed to return to Angel Island as soon as possible, before he was drawn into something else he would regret. Without breaking pace, he pulled open her door, ready to leave.

He didn't, however, expect to find a very angry bat on the other side.


	7. Amy's Realisation

_Heeeeeeey._

 _So this went on an unexpected hiatus, and for that I apologise. The bunnies in my head must have run out of carrot cake or whatever..._

 _BUT, we're back and... slightly emotional? I mean, this is the first instalment of the story aspect now a winner has been counted from the polls. Pretty sure you can guess who won just from the tone of this chapter, but I wont explicitly say anyway, just so it's a little surprising or something._

 _So sadly no explicit content in this chapter - this is setting the scene for the rest of the chapters and all that content, so if you're just here for the action you can give this one a miss. I won't hate you. Probably. Feed the bunnies though, eh?_

 _Next chapter - with sex! - should be up soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Amy's Realisation**

When she first awoke, nothing struck Amy as amiss; it was dark, suggesting she had been asleep for a long time. The gentle patter of ran broke though the silence, bringing with it a sense of serenity that accompanies white noise. As she stretched and became more aware, however, the memory of what had transpired with Knuckles came rushing back to her, causing her to freeze. Her cheeks began to glow in embarrassment, while a warm sensation trickled from her stomach down between her legs, arousal stirring at the memories.

 _Shit._ Rouge was going to kill her.

It was around this time she noticed that she was no longer in her own home. Beneath her, the sheets were silky and soft, the blankets upon her still-naked form thinner and smoother to the touch than the knitted bundles she used back home to ward off the spring chill. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her suspicions were confirmed; she was in an unfamiliar bedroom, the double bed she awoke in pushed up to one wall and a dresser pushed up against the other, a pile of clothes upon it.

The bed is almost the exact depth of the room, though it seems somewhat large for a Mobian, and takes up the majority of the small square space. Just to the side of the foot of the bed, a door surrounded by a thin halo of bright light informs her someone else is home as well, though the room is devoid of any personal objects that could provide any clues. Without attempting to find a light switch, she locates her dress and pulls it on over her head, approaching the door wearily. The hormones within her are slowly being overridden by fear, fight or flight instincts raising her blood pressure and focusing her mind as she reaches for the handle, the anticipation of what lies on the other side making her nauseous.

She takes a deep breath, exhales slowly, then pushes the handle down.

Squinting into the bright lights, at first Amy is unable to see anything. She raises a hand to shield them somewhat from the overhead lamp currently blinding her, allowing them to refocus now her senses aren't so overwhelmed. Though she didn't have any particular expectations, what greeted her wasn't entirely expected either.

It was immediately obvious she was in a city, likely a section of New Mobotropolis, since it was the largest and most well developed on Mobius. It was also easy to deduce that she had wound up in something Sonic had explained to her as an 'apartment'; a single-story, often super-compact living space that were usually built in large, tall blocks in the city to maximize the number of people who could live in a given plot of land. They were usually entirely modern, made out of metals and plastics rather than wood, and had luxuries like electricity and plumbed water.

Given Sonic's descriptions, the room itself was larger than she imagined an apartment to be. On the wall to her right, a large flat television is mounted and currently turned off, an LED strip of white light surrounding it currently set to a dim hue. To her left, an expanse of floor to ceiling windows overlooked the surrounding city, lights along the street illuminating and emanating from nearby buildings blotting out any stars Amy may have been able to see from her vantage point. Below, the odd metal contraption that seemed the size of an ant would trundle past, the immediate area in front of it illuminated by personal mounted lights.

She took a few steps closer to the windows, unconsciously wishing to touch the glass but restraining herself from fear of falling through the clear material, captivated by the vast city before her. Very occasionally, a person - Human or Mobian, she was unable to discern from this height - would come into view below one of the lights along the pavement, a brief reminder the city was always awake before they merged back into the darkness once more.

"You're awake."

Startled, she swung around to face the speaker, meeting his gaze before her mind had time to process the familiar tone. There stood Shadow, quills heavy with moisture and a fluffy towel around his shoulders, indicating he had just left the shower. For a minute, Amy was unable to catch her breath to reply, a combination of the shock from his sudden appearance and the arousal that reawakened at the sight of his damp, naked body.

He sighs, face impassive. "Right. Hormones." The comment snaps the pink hedgehog back to reality as he begins to walk away from her, bringing the towel up to his head and roughly drying his quills as he heads for the kitchen area to the rear of the open plan living space. "When you manage to stop drooling, perhaps we can have a conversation about your current… predicament."

She pouts, screwing her nose up some as she folds her arms across her chest, looking away from him in annoyance. "I was not _drooling,_ you took me by surprise." He snorts in response, and she swings her head back to face him, anger rising within her. "I don't want to be here more than you want me here, okay? So why _am_ I even here? The last I remember I was-"

"Pinning defenseless foxes against ladders to fuck them senseless?" Her cheeks burn a bright red at the memory, mildly ashamed by the arousal she feels as she relives the encounter. He turns to face her, and she can only avert her gaze, playing with the hem of her skirt as she stares down at her shoes. "That's why you're here. At least, part of the reason. The clincher was convincing Knuckles to cheat on Rouge to satisfy your urges." She flinches noticeably, remembering his aggressive use of her body to meet his own needs, though she could hardly claim to have not enjoyed it. "Unfortunately for me, I owed her a favour."

Amy looks up, frowning slightly, though her cheeks are still burning in embarrassment. "Why did you owe her a favour?" He grunts in response, disregarding the question as he discards the towel over a nearby chair and retrieving a small, metallic rectangular object with a glass screen from the kitchen island. "Fine, so you owed her a favour and she cashed it in, but you and I both know this is a bad idea. We're both hedgehogs, you're going to… you know, respond to me when I can't control myself."

He turns on the device in his hands and taps away at it with his thumbs, not looking up as she speaks, the screen casting small shadows on his features as he interacts with it. A few seconds after she finishes speaking, he turns the screen off again, placing the rectangular object back on the counter. He looks up as the female purses her lips, waiting for a response, and he sighs again, rubbing his temples.

"Obviously Knuckles can't control himself around you, and Rouge is angry, so Angel Island is out. Given how he used you already this season, Sonic is disinterested in a long-term relationship. That's another option eliminated." He doesn't notice her face drop at those words, eyes closed as he continues to massage his forehead. "Knothole wanted you out once Tails came forward, so unless you want to live in isolation or a prison cell for the next six to eight weeks, my apartment is your last resort."

When she does not reply for a minute, he finally looks up to see her turned slightly away, breathing a little ragged as she tries not to cry. He frowns, wondering what he said to produce such a response, but soon realises it was likely the mention of her ex-boyfriend, and his frown softens slightly. For the first time since her presence had been forced upon him, Shadow began to feel sorry for her rather than simply agitated. She was struggling with a number of things, not just her biological needs, and her behaviour over the last few days had simply been an expression of this inner turmoil.

Her actions had been inappropriate, that he could not deny, but she needed help he was certain he could not provide.

He studies her, watching her hold back tears and attempt to regain her composure, all the while not noticing him watch this battle against her own mind. He felt sympathy for her - he knew what it was like to feel used, to want to lash out at people in an attempt to control your own emotions. As she took a final steadying breath and straightened her posture, the thought dawned upon him that perhaps they had more in common than he initially thought.

He looked away again before he spoke, not wanting her to know he had been staring. "I've ordered some dinner. It's a little late, but if you've slept all day you must be hungry." Picking up the device once more he headed back towards the bathroom, pausing to motion towards the living area and the plush corner sofa there. "Get comfortable and find something to watch. I need to get dressed before the food gets here, or the delivery driver will lose his shit. Humans hate nudity."

With that he locks himself back in the bathroom, leaving Amy to stare at the closed door, eyes sore from the tears she managed to prevent from falling. In all, she feels bewildered; much of what he has referred to is foreign to her, from 'ordering' food instead of making it himself, to the television he had told her to watch. She turns her face towards the sleek, metal contraption mounted on the wall, aware it is similar to the computer screens they had back in headquarters during the war, but beyond that she had no idea what to do with it.

A soft sigh escapes her lips as she heads over to the sofa, plopping down in the corner and drawing her knees up to her chest, not bothering to try and figure out how to turn the device on as she waits for Shadow to return. More than anything, she feels sick with guilt, and anxious about what she would do once this season was over. Knothole were going to be reluctant to take her back now, and if everyone knew about Tails, she wasn't sure she wanted to return anyway.

Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes, and this time she was unable to hold them back, allowing them to stream down her face as she tried to sob so quietly her host would be unable to hear. She shook slightly as her emotions finally tumbled out, realising her actions were no longer justifiable now she had heard her deeds from the mouth of another, acknowledging how she used those around her in a misguided attempt to manage her own feelings.

The pain she had felt from Sonic's betrayal as raw as it had been seconds after he had left her, naked and dirty, in her bed the night all this began. No longer caring if anyone heard her, she sobbed into her knees, soaking the fabric of her dress.

 _What have I done?_


	8. Shadow's Secrets

_Well, this ended up being way longer than I expected._

 _But anyway, another chapter, with retrospect sex!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was four in the morning, and Shadow was flicking through late night television channels, trying to find something mindless to watch. This was relatively normal for the hedgehog; thanks to the Chaos Emerald he carried, most basic needs either never needed fulfilling or simply needed a top-up every few days to keep him at his best.

Tonight, however, the aim was not simply to alleviate his boredom but to take his mind off of the tantalising scents that kept bombarding his senses. Amy had continued to cry (and he had continued to hide in the bathroom) for twenty minutes, abruptly stopping only when there was a loud knock on the door. With little other option, he had moved to accept the delivery G.U.N would pay for from his next pay packet, and by the time he turned back the pink hedgehog was dry-eyed, if somewhat puffy about the eyelids.

Settling on a twenty-four hour cooking channel - one of his favourites despite his lack of culinary experience - he dares to take a glance down at Amy's sleeping form. It had been a few hours since she had fallen asleep now, and her face was once again unmarred by emotion, expression smooth and peaceful as she lay with her head in his lap. He smiles slightly at her, resisting the urge to brush stray hairs from her face for fear of waking her up, and turns back to his program.

They had spoken little while they ate, deciding to watch a Human movie about a guy who loved a Mobian, described as a modern Shakespearean Tragedy. Personally, Shadow believed it was a tragedy someone had wasted money making it, but Amy seemed to be enjoying the film, so he hadn't voiced his objections, instead eating his pizza in silence.

Occasionally, he would glance at her face, failing to focus on his dinner as her intoxicating pheromones continued to fill his small apartment. Half way through the film, he had gotten up to crack a window, hoping some air flow would dissipate the scent somewhat, but it had been fruitless when she lay her head on his legs, eyes heavy as she tried to watch the rest of the film before retiring to bed.

That is where she had fallen asleep, and he did not have the heart to wake her.

With some disappointment, he realised he had seen this particular episode before. A Human woman with unnaturally blonde hair and deep blue eyes continued to smile at the camera while she made pasta from scratch in her kitchen, chattering away about how much her husband and children loved her pasta, so she would make it as often as possible. He debated trying to find another channel to switch to, but decided against it, knowing he had been watching re-runs for months but never cared before.

Licking his lips, the hedgehog sighed, casting another brief glance at the pink hedgehog, willing himself not to but failing miserably. He had told Rouge when she turned up on his doorstep that this was a bad idea; he might not feel much attraction to others during the year, but mating season was different. It was engineered by nature, out of his control and certainly not something he had actively dealt with before, given he rarely left his home.

oOoOo

 _"No," the black and red hedgehog had stated, folding his arms across his bare chest, thin grey sweats hanging from his hips. He owned very few clothes, and those he did were Human, donated by G.U.N when he moved into Station Square. As such, they fit poorly, and he only wore them to answer the door._

 _In the corridor, Rouge mirrored his stance, pressing her lips together in annoyance. "Look, sweetheart, I know you two don't get along well but there's no other option." Just to her left, Knuckles stood beside her, cradling Amy in his arms. She was entirely naked, her dress slung over the echidna's shoulder haphazardly, grabbed in a rush no doubt. "It's only for a little while, until she either gets a handle on it or the season ends."_

 _Shadow had snorted. "The season ends? That's two months away, Rouge. I don't have-"_

 _"You have time, Honey. I know your schedule like the back of my hand." He narrowed his eyes at her, and she rolled hers. "We lived together, remember? You did the exact same thing every day, from the day you moved in to the day G.U.N 'retired' you and handed you this place so they could keep tabs on you. Not to mention if you've kept your rate of pay, you'll have no trouble feeding two. Hell, you could feed this entire apartment block for a week!"_

 _Knuckles shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. The motion caught the hedgehog's attention, and it was only then he noticed the claw marks down the red one's chest. Shadow looked back to Rouge with a raised eyebrow, and the bat smirked, her voice husky. "He misbehaved, so I taught him a lesson. Something Pinkie here could do with, since she's forced herself upon Tails_ and _Knuckles in the last few days, but I think you're more her speed than I am, right?"_

 _Shadow set his jaw, ignoring that added information. "I told you, we do not get on, and she is in heat. It will end badly. Now leave." He moved to close the door, and Rouge forced her boot into the gap before he could do so, preventing the lock from clicking. He opened it somewhat again with a grown and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Rouge forced herself into the space he created and began to whisper._

 _"Do you want me to tell Knuckles one of our little secrets, Shads?" Unwittingly, he felt some of the fur on his arms stand to attention, and he can sense the grin on her face without having to see it. "I didn't just learn your schedule while we lived together, after all… I know exactly what you do to yourself while staring at that picture of the Human girl. Wasn't she like your sister..?"_

 _After a moment of silence, he grunts and opens the door wider, motioning for Knuckles to head inside. "Bedroom is the door beside the living area." Once the echidna had gone past him, he wasted no time shoving the bat back into the hallway and closing the front door behind him with a slam, his voice low but seething with anger. "You know very well I-"_

 _She held her hands up defensively. "Easy, Shadow. Any disturbances and you lose this gig, don't you?" After a moment to consider that, he went quiet, tightening his jaw, though his nostrils continued to flare in agitation. A smile touched her lips. "Good boy. On the bright side, that favour you owed me? We'll let it slide, alright?" She raised a hand to touch his cheek, but he caught her by the wrist, forcing her hand away from his face._

 _"You helped me Rouge, and for that I am grateful, but I'm done with you. I will keep the girl safe and return her to Knothole when she is prepared, and I never want to see either of you again. Otherwise, the Commander will learn_ why _I owed you a favour, and I'm reasonably sure that will get you fired, will it not?" The smile dropped from her face, a hint of tension in her forehead before it dissolved to her usual casual disinterest as Knuckles left the apartment, leaving the door open for the hedgehog to re-enter. She moves to leave, not looking back._

 _"Goodbye, Shadow."_

oOoOo

Just envisaging the bat was making him feel hot, his sweats beginning to bulge at the crotch as her curvaceous figure and tight clothing flashed into his mind. He hung his head back with a groan, trying to think of anything else, willing his growing erection to go away. Instead Amy's hormones merged with his desire, and his mind wandered to Rouge. She was clad only in panties, her bra discarded on the floor beside his bed in their G.U.N apartment as she straddled his hips and pressed her hot vaginal lips hard against his engorged member…

"Fuck." He contemplated a moment, watching Amy sleep peacefully on his leg, before very carefully manoeuvring to free himself from beneath her, replacing his thigh with a plump cushion. He stands silently, still hunched over in tension, as she shifted slightly before nuzzling into it, once again falling into a deep sleep. With a soft sigh of relief, he padded into his bedroom, flopping down onto the unmade bed and laying back into a pillow.

Next, he lifts his ass from the bed, slipping the loose sweats down to his knees, shivering as his already fully erect penis comes into contact with the cool air. He pushes the material down to his knees before leaning over to open the bedside drawer, extracting a tissue from the box within, and lies back to place it on his stomach with practiced precision.

Getting comfortable once more, he closes his eyes and gently begins to stroke his length, allowing his mind to wander to whatever memory it chooses. With Amy's pheromones permeating every inch of the apartment, it doesn't take long for his mind to settle on another encounter with Rouge in the barracks, the scene coming into focus as if it happened just yesterday.

* * *

 _Rouge gently stroked his length as they kissed, her lips soft and warm against his own, her skin salty from arousal and sweat. He groaned, his breath catching in his throat as her breasts press against his chest, their weight and heat burning through his naked torso as he arches unconsciously into her. He feels her smile against his lips, relishing the control she had over him now, drinking in his vulnerability._

 _He whimpered as her hand moves away from his member, only to gasp lightly when it moves between his legs, caressing his balls as they slip from his sheath along with his length, then pressing up between his legs to elicit a shiver. Shadow had never felt so out of control when it came to his body as he did when she touched him like this, forcing reactions from him that would normally never be expressed._

 _She broke the kiss to move closer to his swelling organ, her other hand forcing his leg to bend at the knee, hand splayed across his inner thigh to hold it there and his leg pressed to her chest. She rested her head on his stomach, warm breath flowing over his penis as it twitched in anticipation and gently slipped her hand down to his rear and beginning to rub his entrance. The soft flesh there tightened and quivered under her hand, his breath coming in short bursts punctuated by grunts, leg shivering in her grasp in pleasure._

 _With her own arousal beginning to burn between her legs, Rouge swiftly sat up and swung herself over him, straddling his hips as she once again pressed her lips to his, needing to taste him once more. His hands come up to hold her hips, but she bats them away, pressing his arms to the bed a moment to make it clear she doesn't want them there as she rubs her flushed pink vaginal lips against his erect penis with enough force to make them both gasp for air._

 _Below her, Shadow twitches and writhes, unaccustomed to the ecstasy he's being granted. She had been assisting him with masturbation for a number of weeks now, but only imagery; she had never gotten involved herself beyond advice. He couldn't even remember the events that led to this happenstance as she continued to rub herself against him, the heat of her body stirring something inside him he had not felt before, but was similar to the need he felt when his penis swelled in the morning._

 _Except this feeling didn't just want release, it wanted to fuck something._

 _As if reading his mind, Rouge had pulled back, raising herself off of him just enough to allow her to take a hold of his penis once more to line it up with her pussy. Despite doing nothing more than foreplay so far, she could feel herself gasping for breath, needing this as much as she wanted Shadow to experience it. Below her, he was not faring much better, his head thrown back and his fingers digging into the sheets beside him, though he looked up through half-lidded now, holding her gaze as she pushed his throbbing appendage deep inside her._

 _It was almost too much for the hedgehog to bear. Unable to hold her gaze as sensations overwhelmed his body, his head tilted back and his eyes closed again, mouth agape in speechless ecstasy. Upon him, the bat pushed his entire length deep inside her, lips parted slightly as his girth pressed against her inner walls. It had been so long since she'd had sex, it was almost as if she were a virgin again herself, her vagina tight and hungry for him as it gripped every inch of his dick._

 _As she slowly began to move her hips, she reflected upon how upset the Commander would be if he found out what they were doing. They were not permitted to date team members, and certainly not permitted to sleep with them, but simply being told she could not have him had made her more determined to take Shadow's virginity while they lived together._

 _She'd decided to discuss not telling the Commander about their arrangement later, then picked up her speed, grinding her groin into his every time their bodies met, the inexperienced hedgehog's groans and whines beneath her encouraging her to continue. He began to thrust upwards to meet her in awkward, powerful hip jerks, hitting a cluster of nerves within her as well as stimulating her clitoris almost painfully, hands once again coming up to grip her hips as he began to near his first orgasm._

 _Too wrapped up in her own pleasure, her own orgasm not far away, she didn't bother to remove them again, placing her hands either side of his chest on the bed for better leverage as she continued to ride his length as fast and hard as she dared, allowing him to increase her speed himself when he began to get close. He opened his eyes a slit, cheeks flushed pink with exertion, breathing hot and heavy on her face before she leant down to capture his lips with her own once again, attempting to silence them both as she falls over the edge._

 _With some practice under her belt, Rouge is able to keep her own exclamation of pleasure to a simple gasp, breath hitching as her body begins to spasm and squeeze the penis deep within her. Her fingers dig into the bed sheets, muscles tensed and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she shudders in Shadow's hands._

* * *

Even now, years later, he is unable to hold in his cry as his climax comes, hips spasming in ecstasy as he continues to pump his erection, milking himself for all the semen he can. His other hand had migrated around to his rear during his memory, a finger deep within his anus and rubbing vigorously, though now it begins to thrust as deep as it can instead, adding another wave of pleasure to the already almost overwhelming release he feels as he soaks the tissue on his stomach in his sticky seed.

It seems to go on forever, and at the same time be over too soon. His member already beginning to soften, he stops stimulating himself and stares up at the ceiling, breathing hard as he tries to regain his composure. He can feel his cheeks glowing red beneath his fur, the tips of his ears equally as hot, though the rest of his body feels much more relaxed now he's finished.

He sighs softly, beginning to clean up. _It's going to be a long eight weeks._


	9. Shopping and Subs

_Hey-oh._

 _I know it's been a while, but shit happened and I lost my bunnies._

 _They're slowly coming back now._

 _Sadly no sex, it'll come back after the story progression, ya know?_

* * *

 **Shopping and Subs**

It was nine in the morning, barely an hour after Amy had awoken and showered, and yet here they were, on the roads of Station Square, headed for the local supermarket while it would still be quiet. The dark hedgehog was already aware of the numerous G.U.N registered vehicles that followed them through the streets, as well as the security cameras that swivelled to watch him drift past on his motorbike five full notches below the speed limit, not even daring to meander through traffic as other two-wheeled contraptions did in case someone who didn't like him was on watch that morning.

The machine he rode was considered by many a classic bike enthusiast as the pinnacle of past engineering; a heavy metallic frame with driver and pillion seats joined by a padded cover that coated the whole seat, resembling a stretched saddle of leather and stitching. The bike itself was chrome and a deep maroon, two exhaust pipes protruding from the framework below that used to bellow out noxious fumes before it had been upgraded to a concealed Chaos Drive engine. It was cleaner, more efficient, and Shadow could recharge it himself if he wished.

He loved this bike, a present from G.U.N upon his retirement, though he now assumed it was more to keep him busy. The thing had often malfunctioned before the Chaos Drive was installed, giving him hours of oil-coated time beneath it while he fixed it up. Despite this realisation and the frustrations it brought, he had become fond of such machines whilst in their employment. After all, a machine designed not to maim or damage, but instead to assist and transport, was a novel idea to him. It even gave hope to the idea he himself could be whatever he chose, despite what he had been designed for, when he had upgraded the machine to be more ecologically friendly.

Despite the bike, however, he hated going outside.

G.U.N were a paranoid bunch, so acting upon his desire to get some air and gun the throttle on the country roads was always marred by the dispatched patrol car that would follow him. If they got left behind within the city itself, their sirens would be turned on to allow them to catch up, and while they left him alone once he was without the city limits, the joy had already been sapped from the occasion. On his way back, he would often pass the parked car as it waited for him to return to his apartment, and it always followed him back silently, making sure he went home.

Normally, the attention would leave him feeling frustrated, like a hedgehog in a cage running through a maze while its caretakers watched with interest. He would have turned around and returned home by now, not bothering to complete whatever task he had set out to do and resorted to the ongoing daytime television he was slowly becoming addicted to.

This time, though, he had something to distract him, and boy was it a distraction worth noting. As he twisted the throttle and followed the variety of cars along the road, he had to remind himself to remain focused on the traffic around him rather than paying attention to the tight arms around his waist, the head buried in his shoulder, or the warmth of Amy's body pushed up against his back. Thankfully, the speed they travelled at drew her scent away from him, giving a reprieve from the ever-maddening pheromones she was emitting, but his body remembered them regardless. He could feel his heart rate slightly risen above normal, and a warmth in his groin he'd hoped he'd managed to deal with already that morning was beginning to build again.

As he pulled to a stop at the next red light, the lightening of the pressure around his waist signified Amy had allowed herself to sit up again and view the surroundings. Only her hands rested on his hips now as she studied the large, metallic buildings that seemed to rise up into the sky itself, many of which were more glass than metal. Most of the blinds and curtains were already open, showing glimpses into the lives of those who lived there; men and women in suits on phones while they ate breakfast, a toddler human running around in just a nappy, refusing to wear pants, and a man looking out over the city whilst sipping his morning coffee, still in just underwear and an open robe.

Being out this early had been her idea, because Shadow seemed adamant that they would not be leaving the flat for the entire season. She figured this was because of the other hedgehogs in the city but, even though she had spent much of the time it took Shadow to shower watching the streets below, there had been only a single Mobian in comparison to the dozen or so Humans, and that one was not even a hedgehog.

When questioned about the Mobian population, he'd shrugged, stating that most of the Mobian occupants of Station Square were, in fact, those that had moved out of New Metropolis while it was being rebuilt, and he suspected many would move back once Sally made some headway on the project. As such, she still had no idea why he hated to go out so much, but brushed it off simply as his character.

He had never been much of a socialite, after all.

Problem was, not only did she like to get out amongst people, she was also hungry, and there seemed to be very little to eat in Shadow's apartment. All she could find were human-made dried soups and noodles in cups and packets, and the lists of chemicals on the back of the packages had made her feel sick. As such, they had an argument, the event still fresh in both their memories:

 _Turning back to face him, she watched him slurp noodles from a cup, the strong smell of the flavour packet he'd dumped in it while it cooked in the microwave making her feel nauseous. "There's nothing to eat," she stated in dismay, and he simply grunted, raising the noodle pot he'd made for himself in suggestion that she do the same. "Oh Chaos, no," she retaliated, pulling a face. "I read the label. How can you eat that for breakfast? Does it even have any real food in it?"_

 _Shadow simply chewed and swallowed, twirling his fork in the pot for another mouthful. "If it did not, they likely would not sell them." He didn't believe the statement; he was sure there were more chemicals than actual food in this 'meal', but he couldn't be bothered, nor did he have the skills, to make much else. He had relied upon fast food and convenience for as many years as he had lived alone, and had no intention of changing now._

 _A moment later, as he fed the noodles into his mouth, the cup was swiped from his hand. He blinked, not expecting the event, and before he could react he saw Amy dumping the half-eaten noodle pot into the pedal bin, a defiant look on her face._

 _"If I have to live here, we're going to eat properly." A soft growl elicited from his throat, and he stood, moving to toss the fork he still held into the sink with a clatter. "Have you ever even eaten a real meal, Shadow? One you or someone cooked in the kitchen, from fresh ingredients?" He'd set his jaw, a silent admittance that he had not. Even in G.U.N, his meals had consisted of ration packets. "Then I'll show you why they're so much better than that garbage! This is a city, right? There must be a market somewhere that sells fresh produce. Take me there."_

 _He stared at her a moment, then turned, picking up what Amy had learned was actually more akin to the communicators they had used back in the day - a phone, he had called it - from the kitchen counter. "I'll order something, then." He'd stated nonchalantly, unlocking the screen with a series of numbers. Once loaded, he'd clicked a small red square on the homepage which consisted of a burger with eyes and a wide grin, and begun scrolling through the limited delivery options available so early in the day._

 _Behind him, she'd huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I know you don't need to eat, so maybe living on this stuff is fine for you, but I need real food; vegetables, fruit and vitamins." He didn't respond, and her expression softened along with her voice. "I'm sorry about your breakfast, Shadow. I won't mess with your food again, but will you at least take me so I can eat better? I can't live on pizza and noodles…"_

 _He had turned to tell her she'd need to get used to it, but her face had been so… pleading. He wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing, but his voice froze in his throat, and a touch of pity seeped into his brain. She didn't want to be there more than he wanted her to be, and she was struggling to adjust to everything that was going on around her - the small apartment, the city below, her inability to leave by herself or return home. He sighed, turning off the screen on his phone with a simple click of a button, and placed it back on the kitchen counter. "I'll need to get dressed."_

So here he was, straddling Jasmine the Speed Twin as he waited for yet another traffic light to let them pass, the feeling of being watched boring into his skull as another security camera on the corner of Evergreen and Lester twisted to watch them closely. Yet with Amy there, her body warm against his back in the breezy spring morning, it seemed to bother him a little less. He let out a soft sigh and concentrated on the lights once more, trying to ignore everything but the girl on his bike and the breeze in his quills.

Absently, he wondered what the people at G.U.N thought about him having a female on his bike, and in mating season no less. That train of thought led to a scowl, as the thought they probably had a betting pool going on about how long it would last.

Amy herself was not entirely enjoying the ride; except for Tails' own inventions, most machines with engines or power sources she had come across had tried to kill her. As such, the gentle rumbling of the machine below her made her anxious, and she couldn't help holding Shadow a little too tightly whenever he revved the engine in preparation of pulling away. She did, however, enjoy the feeling of the wind in her quills and the smell of clean air that travelled past them as they rolled through the traffic.

Neither of them wore a helmet as it was not a requirement for a Mobian when the speed limit was so low, but Shadow had been forced to throw on the least ill-fitting pair of hand-me-down Human sweatpants, rolled at the waist a few times to secure them as well as shorten the legs, and an oversized t-shirt emblazoned with the mascot of the local football team. Thankfully, he also wore the only piece of attire he owned that actually fitted - a leather motorbike jacket, adorned with patches he had sewn on himself to pass the time - over the shirt, hiding its affiliation since he did not care for it.

As the light turned green, he reminded himself this would not take long. He twisted the throttle, unable to prevent the grin that curved his lips forming when Amy wrapped her arms tightly around his middle again, before taking off towards the superstore. _We will be done soon_ , he thought to himself. _Just an hour or so and I can relax._

 _oOoOo_

Incidentally, he had underestimated how long it could take someone to go shopping, especially if that someone was a fashion-conscious female hedgehog who had been taken from her home town with nothing but the clothes on her back and an especially unstable hormonal balance. It had been almost two hours when Shadow quietly excused himself while she flipped through Mobian attire in the supermarket, handing Amy his bank card and ID whilst reminding her she needed to request home delivery to the address stated on the latter. When queried, he told her he would be over the road at the deli, getting them both some lunch.

And this was true, but in honestly he needed to get out of that store.

Since their arrival, it was obvious - at least to the crimson-streaked hedgehog - that a couple of operatives had taken it upon themselves to follow the pair around the store to keep an eye on them. He had growled slightly under his breath at this realisation, annoyed that GUN seemed to think he wasn't even trustworthy enough to allow into a store without observation. _Then again,_ he pondered, heading outside into the cool spring air. _It is unusual behaviour for me…_

He headed directly across the road and into the only store he every frequented when he left his home; a small and locally owned deli. The store itself was only as wide as the glass-fronted serving counter, the space to order too small to allow for tables and chairs for patrons. A soda fridge crammed full of the fizzy drinks humans loved, bottles of crisp, cold water and cartons of juice was squeezed up against the far wall, while a rack on the wall behind the counter displayed a number of packets of crisps and chocolate bars - more catering to the human tastes, though Shadow had to admit he had developed a love of dark chocolate over the years - you could get alongside the sandwiches the place was best known for.

The owner was a Mobian himself, a short and stocky pale red hedgehog with a ring piercing through his nose and a gauge in one ear. A bell sounded as Shadow stepped inside, and the hedgehog looked up with a smile, showing a little tooth once he recognised who the customer was. "Shads, my man." He stated, his voice low and level, just a touch of enthusiasm when saying his name. "It's only been a week. What brings you back out already? We still deliver, you know?"

Shadow returned the smile with a nod. "Errands," he stated simply, looking up at the board above the serving counter. At least a dozen different combinations of deli meats were listed there, along with their prices in both Mobiums and Human currency. It was pretty normal for places owned by a Mobian to take both, which often made his clientele extend to tourists as well as locals, and was likely one of the reasons his little store still thrived in such a big city.

"The usual?" Shadow glanced back to the store owner, who had already begun to wash his hands, looking back at him over his shoulder. With another curt nod in affirmation, the red hedgehog got to work, finding the freshest roll he had for one of his most frequent customers and beginning to slice it, humming to himself while he did.

Watching him prepare his sandwich, Shadow studied his appearance. He wore a leather jacket with no sleeves over a bare chest, the sleeves ragged and suggesting they had been cut off to suit the other's taste in clothing. The body of the jacket itself was adorned with a number of badges as Shadow's was, and the dark blue jeans he wore to comply with Human standards were faded in patches, and had a number of holes from years of wear.

He had always been a bit of an eccentric character, from what the former agent knew of him, but the gauge in his ear was new. It was still small, the piercing stretching the hole until a slightly larger one could replace it without too much discomfort, and honestly it made him a little queasy. He didn't understand the desire to knowingly and actively disfigure yourself, and couldn't fathom why the hedgehog he knew as Mac would want to follow the human trend.

Something that hadn't changed was the peculiar style Mac had chosen for his quills. Much like Shadow's, they were long and sharp, and naturally would gather into distinctive spines that could be used to slice open any threats. It was common for hedgehogs in Station Square to style them differently, some even going to the extreme of dulling them down to prevent humans using fear as an excuse to avoid them, but Mac… he had decided instead to adopt the Echidnan style of dreadlocks. His quills had been painstakingly gathered into small bunches and entwined together, forming more rope-like quills that hung from his head down to his shoulders. Unlike an echidna, his quills continued down his back, and these too had seen the same treatment, the thinner and more wiry rope created resting against the waistband of his jeans.

Absently, Shadow wondered if it hurt to do that to a hedgehog's quills.

Ignoring the looks the red and black hedgehog was giving his new ear piece, Mac quickly prepared and wrapped up a pepperoni, salami, pastrami, and cheese, making sure it had plenty of salad and a touch of ranch, just as the older hedgehog liked it. He slipped the sandwich into a paper bag and moved over to the till, ringing up the order with practiced precision, ready to check the quiet customer out. He was used to the lack of conversation from Shadow, but he didn't mind; he had been frequenting the deli pretty much every day, either through online orders or in person, for almost two years now. If he wanted to be quiet, Mac wouldn't argue.

"Uh…" He looked up quizzically as the hedgehog spoke unexpectedly. Normally, money would change hands and he would be back on that sweet ride, headed home in mere moments. Instead, Shadow seemed unsure as he stared up at the deli board now, frowning slightly. "What do… women usually order..?"

The red hedgehog blinked in surprise, a hand still on the sub he had just made, not speaking until Shadow looked back and caught his eye. "Well, they, uh… order a lot of different things, you know? Depends what they like." He paused a moment, glancing up at the board himself. He knew every sandwich he made by heart, but it was a distraction while his mind whirred, going over options. "This time of season, they like lean protein… maybe chicken, bit of pepperoni for iron, and salad?" He waited for a confirmational nod before moving to start making it, looking up at the other as he sliced the roll, voice curious. "Got yourself a girl, Shads?"

There was a snort from the red-streaked hedgehog, who folded his arms across his chest as he glanced out of the window, expression unwavering. "In a word. I am repaying a favour by allowing her somewhere to stay while she… gains control of herself." He looks back to Mac, who has pressed his lips together slightly as he works, and frowns a little.

The stout hedgehog looks up a minute later and chuckles slightly, already wrapping up the sandwich as he speaks. "I'm no expert when it comes to ladies, man, but a girl doesn't just bunk with you during her heat. Before you say anythin', I know she's a hedgie too. I can smell her on you, you know?" He slips the sandwich into a paper bag and takes it over to the other at the till, adding it to the transaction. "All I'm saying is, sounds like your friend is doin' you a favour, introducin' you to a nice girl…"

"I don't need a girl." The statement came out in a growl, more intense than he intended, but the other simply shrugs and requests payment for the sandwiches, waiting patiently for him to fish the money out of his baggy trouser pockets and hand it over. Without another word, he leaves before Mac can count his change, a sandwich in each hand as he strides past the poorly-hidden GUN agent loitering outside the deli.

Back in the store, Mac watches him stop outside and hand one of the sandwiches over to a pink hedgehog, and smiles very slightly as he returns to whistling to himself, hopeful his most loyal customer has finally found something more enjoyable than a good sandwich.


	10. Shadow's Weakness

_So I know it's been a while again... but I prefer to write better stuff than force it and make rubbish, right?_

 _And I **know** this isn't a longer chapter, as I wanted to do, but it **is** 1,643 words of complete smut._

 _So I'm forgiven, right? Good._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Recently ungloved dark hands trailed down soft pink sides, firm enough to feel every rib beneath her pelt as they made their way to her hips. They grasped her there tightly as she began to press herself into his groin, the groan escaping his lips lost in her mouth as they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance. Bare nipples brushed against his chest as Amy lent in closer, pressing her flimsy, damp panties to his slit, smiling into their kiss at the feeling of his member slowly engorging beneath her, unable to ignore her movements.

Shadow had lost control already; her pheromones were overwhelming, her sweet scent already beginning to mix with his own musky arousal, the combination of the two together intoxicating, overwhelming his senses as well as his mind. Any ability to refuse, to pull back or push her off, was already gone. One hand circled around to grip a plump buttock, the dark hedgehog reveling in the slight gasp for air Amy took in surprise when he squeezed it firmly, the other travelling back up her torso and encapsulating an entire perk breast in his palm, massaging the soft flesh there.

He didn't remember what events lead to this position - Amy straddling his thighs on the sofa, some rerun of a restaurant nightmare show muted in the background as the fuchsia female ground her soaking panties into his groin with desire, lips locked together and bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat - but he did not care. His muscles were of fire, his member already beginning to peak out of his slit as Amy continued to tease him, tongues in a fight for dominance he actually wanted to lose.

More than anything, he wanted to be used; to be taken without care simply for her pleasure. Just the thought made Shadow shudder in excitement, and his penis slipped entirely from it's hiding place, the cool air hitting the heated surface making him gasp. Not skipping a beat, Amy took a hold of his length and began to pump it slowly in her fist, finally breaking the kiss now she was certain she had wrestled as her prey into submission. His head tilted his head back and a groan escaped his moist lips, hips bucking beneath her in shuddering thrusts, desperate for release despite his desire to be her tool.

Before now, she couldn't imagine Shadow seeming to be vulnerable, yet he bared his neck as he writhed beneath her, struggling to catch his breath as she stroked his length almost painfully slowly. Unable to resist, she pressed her lips to his neck, feeling him swallow before gently groaning her name, voice low and needy "A-Amy…"

His tone alone made her vaginal juices flow, adding to the sodden material she still wore on her nether regions. Her cheeks were going pinker by the second as blood rushed to the surface, heating her skin and only driving her further towards her goal. She watched avidly as his own muzzle begin to flare in either arousal or embarrassment for his current position - she could not tell which - as she continued to kiss a heated trail down his throat.

It was common knowledge the reserved hedgehog was not a pushover. Indeed, it seemed his entire facade was based on seeming nonchalant about everything at best, and enraged at worst, making his behaviour both unpredictable and a little terrifying to those who came into contact with him. As she succumbed to her whims, Amy could only imagine how helpless her domination of his body was making him feel.

Thankfully, she did not care about that right now. She wanted _release._

Amy straightened in his lap, taking her lips from his neck and lowering the hand that had been steadying her on his chest to pull her panties aside, lining his thick sex up with her own soaking lips. He barely had time to register what was happening, head still thrown back and eyes closed, when she pressed herself down onto him. Her groaning in pleasure would have been enough to make his cock twitch, but he sound was lost on him as her warm femininity engulfed his entire length in a single movement, sending shivers of bliss down his own spine.

As expected, her insides were hot and moist, only accentuated by the Heat that slickened her walls, daring her to be penetrated with hormones and desire. He found himself unable to draw a breath as she took him inside her moist, tight walls. The sensation was almost too overwhelming in the heat of the moment., forcing him to cling to her buttocks with both hands now, grounding himself against the ecstasy he had abstained from since leaving the G.U.N barracks, and Rouge, in his past.

He almost came right then, simply from penetration, and Amy did not help matters when she began to move almost instantly; hips rocked against his own as her hand roamed down her own torso now, settling on her already sensitive clitoris, feeling the knot in her stomach already tightening thanks to their steamy foreplay. No longer capable of caring if the walls were thin or if the apartment was under surveillance as Shadow suggested, she moaned in pleasure as his thick length prodded and stimulated the bundle of nerves within her, that sweet spot she found so hard to reach on her own.

She felt as if all her nerve endings were on fire; her entire body alight with arousal, her own eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she rapidly brought herself to climax. Amy was unable to contain the cry of passion that came with the intense release of tension as her inner walls spasmed tightly on the rock hard appendage within her, forcing her to stop moving and shudder, her own head rolling back as she did so.

"Ah! Sh-Shadow!"

Her own cry was needy, high pitched and entirely unintentional as her orgasm raged, fingers still dancing across her clit in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure under her practiced fingers. Noting she had stopped, the ebony hedgehog gripped her buttocks tightly and began to thrust into her from below, drawing more gasps and moans from the smaller hedgehog as she was subjected to further delicious internal torture.

With a final shudder she allowed her body to lean against his bare chest, recovering from the first orgasm but greedily hoping for another, allowing him to take control now as he continued to pump into her slow and firm, low grunts and groans like whispered secrets in her ears. At this point she could do little but take it, a willing participant in their newest dance with Shadow as the lead, his thrusts coming hard and confident into her vagina as she whined in pleasure into the tuft of white fur on his chest.

She could feel another climax building already, his groin constantly hitting her clitoris and sensitive lips with such force it sent small shock waves of unadulterated bliss through her limbs, the sensation seeming to creep up her spine and spread to every appendage. She shifted slightly to wrap her arms around his shoulder, gripping the tops with her fingertips and burying her face further into his chest, shuddering and unable to voice her enjoyment anymore beyond gasps and nonsensical groans his fur easily muffled.

Despite her quietness, Shadow didn't need her encouragement to continue. He could feel her inner walls tightening for a second round, her scent seeming to become heavier with every thrust, his own muscles beginning to twitch and shake from the exertion as they neared their own sweet release. He didn't want the moment to end, yet his biology fought with him, shouting at him to pound into the female with all the strength he had, to impregnate her in the throes of passion.

 _Claim her,_ it screamed. He could only comply.

Straightening in the chair he took a hand from her butt to wrap it around her back, both to hold the lithe hedgehog to him tightly as well as adjust her position in his lap very slightly. She whined in response, feeling his dick slip even further into her, pressing her head into his shoulder now he held her upright enough to do so. With no further hesitation Shadow began to pound into the younger female, relishing the squeaks and moans his increase in pace garnered from her lips, the woman no more than a puddle against him now as he pushed her over the edge for the second time.

With a shudder and another loud gasp Amy came, clinging to his shoulders for dear life as ecstasy flooded her, erasing any thoughts she had been having and leaving an euphoric blankness in their place. Her vaginal walls clenching his penis so tightly it was too much for the black hedgehog to bear, his own release coming sudden and strong, teeth clenched to reduce his yell of pleasure to a whine-tinged growl into her cheek. Semen spilled into her, coating every interior surface and dripping out again, some of it rolling down his balls as he continued his juddering thrusts, determined to enjoy the orgasm to its fullest.

As they came down from their high, Shadow slowly lent back against the sofa again, pulling Amy with him so he could keep his face buried in her quills, his breath heavy and hot as he recovered. Sweat coated the pair, the thin layer of moisture sticking fuchsia to ebony, the room silent in the aftermath besides heavy breathing and whimpers of over-stimulation from the young hedgehog in his lap.

Absently, his half-lidded gaze strayed to a security camera in the corner of the room, and he wondered if the Commander had enjoyed the show.


	11. Amy's Regrets

_I apologise for the shortness, but I don't like to try and force a chapter, as it usually ends up terrible._

 _Been writing other things while I can't find the Mojo for this one. Maybe have a peek?_

 _Aftermath and emotion in this one, no sex I'm afraid._

 _But story and crap I suppose? =]_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It took some time - close to forty five minutes - before Amy managed to regain enough composure to think straight, at which point the senses beyond those in her nether-regions finally began to return, and she stiffened unconsciously. She still straddled Shadow's hips, finding herself in his loose embrace now against his chest, an arm draped over her shoulders while the other still cupped a buttock beneath her panties. Her face was buried in his shoulder, white hair tickling her nose while his chest rose and fell with his gentle, even breathing.

She felt warm, safe even, and despite her body's strong response to the situation she found herself within, part of her didn't want to leave his arms.

Compared to the others she had taken advantage of, this encounter felt the most genuine so far. Sonic had been an act of passion, Tails one of revenge, and Knuckles she was almost willing to put down to simple desperation, but Shadow… she couldn't even find the words. Like the echidna, he had resisted her at first, though he had not resorted to being as forceful as her red-furred victim. Being easily stronger than her, he had kept her at arm's length for a number of seconds after she mounted him upon the sofa, looked her dead in the eye and allowed his piercing gaze to cut through her lust-driven pheromone haze to ask a single question.

"Are you sure?"

His tone had sent a shiver down her spine, and she was forced to reflect internally on the impact not of those words, but his actions. No other participant had queried her motives, nor taken the time to be certain she was not being driven entirely by nature. These were people she trusted as friends and - at one time - team mates. People she would have trusted her life to, and yet they did not seem too concerned with her overall health and wellbeing once the season reached its climax.

Now she lay on another who, despite his own needs and the feelings he must have had inflicted upon him due to her pheromones, was more concerned with _her_ welfare than his own. He'd stopped her from throwing herself at him until she had confirmed this was something she wanted to do, and not just another hormonal attack on someone she knew to scratch an itch. It spoke of a respect for her boundaries, and she had been enamoured immediately, any doubts she had been having dissolved on the spot.

Despite this rationalization, her cheeks began to blaze beneath her pink pelt at the memory of their encounter, silently cursing herself for being so _easy_ to manipulate. Maybe he hadn't meant to be, but in showing such consideration, Shadow had turned her to putty in his hands. She felt embarrassed for her lack of restraint in the face of basic manners as she shot bolt upright in his lap, the slight chill of the room making her cheeks feel as if they were on fire, and stared down at her latest lay with poorly masked regret.

Said hedgehog himself seemed quite relaxed, perhaps more so than she had her seen him before. As she straightened, the hand that had been resting on her shoulders slid lazily down her spine to her waist, leaving both a trail of heat and a shudder of pleasure in their wake. Closed eyes became half-lidded crimson orbs that regarded her own guarded expression, and a frown began to form on his brow, speaking softly as he met her gaze. "Amy? Are you-"

"I'm fine." Her tone didn't seem fine, nor did her rigid form, but he was not permitted to question her further before she had begun to dismount him. "I just… I didn't mean to…" She swallowed thickly and looked away from his gaze, highly embarrassed that not only had she lost control again, but concerned about who it was with. "I need a shower." She stated, and with that statement she darted for the bathroom in just her panties, door closing and locking audibly behind her.

He sat up turned in his seat to watch her departure, from lap to bathroom, the door closing softly but still making him flinch. Shadow considered heading over and knocking for a few minutes, still staring at the closed door as he did so, before turning back and slumping more comfortably back into the cushions with a disgruntled puff of air. It seemed despite her positive affirmation before they got intimate, the girl still regretted giving in to her desires.

This was why he avoided relationships; they were messy.

He chose to ignore the mess he himself was in for now and reached instead for the remote, which had been hastily cast aside once the channel had been muted, deciding he could shower once Amy was done and they could discuss whatever _this_ was once she'd calmed down. To distract himself from the questions and concerns currently forming in his own mind, he un-muted the TV and settled down to watch the current program in peace.

A soft growl escaped his lips as his phone began to vibrate on the coffee table, and he sat up straighter slowly, glaring at the device as he did so. It continued to vibrate across the sleek wooden surface, urging him to pick it up and answer, and yet he did not want to. Only two people possessed his mobile number; Rouge, in case a mission had come up while he was off-site before his retirement, and Commander Towers himself. That meant there was a fifty percent chance that this was Rouge calling despite him recently telling her to fuck off, or Towers _had_ been enjoying the show and wanted to give his opinion on the matter now Amy wasn't present.

Once it fell silent, he begrudgingly lent forward to retrieve it with a still-naked hand, unlocking the screen to confirm which of the two he didn't want to converse with was attempting to make contact. **Missed call from: TOWERS** greeted him on the home screen, and his frowning gaze slid slowly to the "hidden" camera he'd found within the frame of his flat screen just days after GUN had paid to have it delivered to his door.

Immediately, the phone began to vibrate again, drawing the dark hedgehog's attention back to it. **Incoming call from: TOWERS** the phone declared, its vibrations and light much more obnoxious this close up than it had been when it wasn't in his hand. He allowed it to ring for a short time before blatantly rejecting the call and placing the device screen-down on the coffee table, standing and heading slowly for the kitchen as he did so.

It began to ring again, but he ignored it, focusing instead on making himself a cup of coffee.


	12. Conversational Skills

_Hey, look! Smut!_

 _And also emotional baggage that's resolved!_

 _Also, I not sure if this story should end here and a sequel start?_

 _Because Amy's Dilemma is basically been solved now, so it feels weird to keep writing under that title?_

 _Anyway, enjoy._

 _Over 4,000 words, yo._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Slamming the door behind her, Amy slid down the cool wood until cold tiles came into contact with bare buttocks, sending a chilling shudder up her spine. Rapidly cooling skin now released its heat even faster and ripped what remained of her post-sexual high from the fuchsia hedgehog, forcing her to face reality once more. Her vision began to blur and Amy had to take a deep breath to stave off tears.

When this season's Heat had begun, Amy had been in full control of her impulses. Sure, it had been a few days of discomfort and self-satisfaction that cost her sleep and concentration, but that's what all girls did when they weren't ready to have urchins, especially if you didn't have a mate; you rode it out the best you could with what supplies you could muster and thanked Chaos for his mercy when it finally stopped.

Then Sonic had returned to Knothole.

While his own actions were obviously entirely instinctual due to her Heat, she realised now she couldn't blame it entirely on him. He was taken - the Royal Consort of Queen Sally of the Acorn Dynasty, for crying out loud - and had likely stopped in only to check on his younger brother, Tails. Perhaps he had believed the Heat to not have started yet? Or maybe he thought he had enough restraint to resist should he come across any hedgehogs? Did he even remember Amy still lived there?

The young female crossed her arms on her knees and buried her face in them, thankful for the warmth her silent tears were bringing to that enclosed space as the floor tiles continued to ice her veins at a rapid pace. _She_ had requested the intimacy of him, and had gladly accepted it when he obliged. Moreover, while she couldn't remember her thoughts from that encounter due to her hormone flush, she would've needed to be delusional to believe he would leave Sally simply because they had sex once in the first week of the Heat.

 _And then I defiled his brother_. The memory of drawing the teenager's flaccid penis from its sheath no longer filled her with desire, but repulsion. It was almost as if she were being forced to watch a cheap porno about herself as the details of the kit's deflowering ran through her mind. _No wonder they don't want me back… what will I even_ do _when the season is over? I can't go back to Knothole._

Back in the living room, a phone began to ring. Her ears pricked up slightly, but it was obvious Shadow wasn't planning on answering it, the abrupt ringing continuing for some time before it dropped, only to begin again almost immediately. Whoever it was, they were desperate to get a hold of the dark hedgehog, while he himself seemed quite content to remain unreachable, actively cutting the call short and ignoring the tone as it started up again, passing the bathroom in the direction of the kitchen. Her breath hitched slightly as the light padding of feet paused just inches from the door she still rested upon before continuing on their way to their owner's chosen destination.

Aware it would seem weird - and somewhat rude, if he came to the same conclusion - for her to have run to the bathroom but not even begun to shower, she pried herself from the floor and stepped the few paces to the tub. The bathroom itself was long but small. A tub with shower fittings at the far end took up the entire width of the room, while the rest of the depth was occupied by a toilet with a well-stocked towel rack above it, and a sink with storage below the basin. As such, only a small corridor of floor space was available, most of which was covered by a bath mat that seemed almost pristine.

The sound of running water finally began to drown out the incessant ringing, allowing Amy to think straight once more, but this was to her detriment. Her mind kept focusing again on the misdeeds she had committed since deciding Sonic had slighted her, as well as her current situation: she had slept with Shadow and, given the timings of their intercourse, it was most likely _his_ urchin she would be carrying for the next six months.

That thought alone made her shiver again, forcing her to step into the warm shower spray, both surprised and grateful for the high pressure it offered her in comparison to the ones they had back in the village. Still, this was not enough to keep her thoughts from wondering. She found herself staring blankly at her feet as water rushed through her fur and down her legs, taking with it the myriad of bodily fluids that clung to her fur.

Of all the people she had imagined as her mate, Shadow was not a candidate. They had not spoken since working together to free Sonic from Eggman's clutches and to bring the scientist down once and for all. While it was true the Sonics and Rookie had done most of the legwork, from what her Sonic had told her in the aftermath, it was Team Dark that infiltrated the mess of metal to extract and finish the Doctor once and for all - under the guidance of what survived of GUN - during the altercation.

She knew he was intense, hell even dangerous (Sonic had warned her as such on a number of occasions before the Forces Saga, and perhaps once or twice when she had suggested his involvement in low-key missions while the world found its new normal afterwards) but more than anything, he was a hedgehog lacking roots. He was dragged from cryogenic sleep, all of those he loved dead and gone, and thrust into a world of excessive violence at the hands of a would-be enemy, all the while with no memory besides his own name and that of a close friend. She had felt compassion, even pity, but since the Forces Saga his presence made her nauseous.

She had only been able to see him as a killer.

 _Yet he showed me decency._ This little reminder came unbidden, a contradiction to what she thought she knew of the antisocial and often abrupt individual she had left soaked in her vaginal juices on the couch. _He asked for my consent, allowed me to set the pace, and he way he looked at me afterwards…_ There was no denying there was concern in his crimson eyes when she'd sat up so suddenly, but the origin of that concern was still undetermined. He was worried she was uncomfortable, or that _he_ had slept with _her,_ an ex of his rival?

Unable to answer that question alone, she decided instead to get herself cleaned up and ask him herself, as awkward as that could be. While he was known for a slight flair for the dramatic when it came to fights, he was unlikely to respond as such in conversation. At least, that's what she was banking on.

oOoOo

After maybe ten minutes and the incessant ringing beginning to drive him mad, Shadow repressed the urge to crush his coffee mug in irritation. Instead, he harshly placed it on the breakfast bar before striding back to the living area and snatching the mobile phone up once more. Again, it buzzed and glowed in an annoying fashion before reverting to the lock screen, declaring **Fifteen missed calls from: TOWERS** for mere seconds before it began to vibrate anew.

He toyed with the idea of turning the device off entirely, but decided doing as such may not be wise, given he was supposed to keep it charged and on his person at all times. It stopped again, and a moment of silence passed before the device began to vibrate in his hand once more, insisting he answer the call. With a resigned sigh, the dark hedgehog strode back over to the kitchenette and placed the phone screen-down on the kitchen counter. Seconds passed as he retrieved the battered coffee mug, leaning back against the fridge casually before finally reaching up to engage the earpiece he never removed.

"I apologise for the delay, Commander." His tone was even and steady, mug still held close to his lips as he stated what both of them knew - but neither would verbally acknowledge - to be a lie. GUN had never acknowledged their continued monitoring of his apartment, even when he once brought it up with Towers directly. As such, Shadow found it amusing to lie to the man and have him unable to refute it. "I was otherwise engaged with a guest. How may I assist?"

In contrast, the human sounded exceptionally agitated, unable to keep the clipped tone from his voice as he spoke. "Something's come up. I need you to come in for a briefing, Agent. Immediately." He imagined Towers staring at the screens that showed his apartment while they spoke, and had to actively keep a smirk from forming on his lips, the remnants of which he hid with his mug as he took another sip before replying.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Commander." He looked unconsciously towards the bathroom as he continued. "As I stated, I have a guest, and it would be incredibly rude of me to leave her alone at such short notice. Perhaps we could-"

"No dice, Agent. This is of the utmost importance, understand?" He didn't get a chance to confirm it was before Towers continued. "I can postpone it slightly, but you _will_ be in my office in three hours time for a briefing. And wear some pants this time! What is it with you Jaques almost had a coronary!" He hung up before Shadow's eloquent response of choking on his latest mouthful of coffee could be received.

For once, the hedgehog found himself grateful that the human was impatient enough to never say farewell, and for the sake of he cameras, he masked the reaction as a cough, and took another sip to 'soothe' his throat. He could still hear the shower running, which meant Amy likely hadn't heard the conversation (nor his reaction, thankfully) and would need to be brought up to speed before he could head out.

Thinking of Amy, his eyes strayed back to the bathroom door, and became still as he replayed their recent encounter in his mind, attempting to decipher what it had meant to himself as well as her.

Such interactions with Rouge had been entirely physical; she didn't want an emotional connection with him, and he in return did not know how to provide one. She'd used him for sexual gratification whilst single (and while she was official with Knuckles, he had learned some time later), though she claimed she was simply providing him with pleasures he may otherwise never experience. As time had gone by, Shadow had never been able to decide if he _had_ been used, or gladly took her "lessons" because he was enjoying them too much to care if it was ethical.

Regardless, he knew now such relationships were not commonplace, or at least were in the minority when it came to intimacy. Most couples would strive for stability and comfort together, not just let off some steam then act like it never happened. With that in mind, he was concerned about Amy's reaction to his words after the fact; her jumpiness, and her sudden disappearance into the bathroom. Sure, he'd rationalised at the time that they'd deal with it later, but now he was feeling an unfamiliar emotion.

 _I'm anxious_ , he realised, his expression deepening into a frown. _Anxious… about what happened between us, or her reaction to it?_

He placed the mug down gently now as he continued to think, forgetting it still contained some coffee, entirely distracted. Did it matter what she thought about their interaction, or how she had responded once her senses returned? If it did, did that mean he felt something for her beyond just… sexual intimacy? It had been so long since he'd lost Maria, subsequently shutting down his emotional attachments beyond loyalty, he believed such emotions to long since have abandoned him, and yet something he couldn't identify stirred in his gut when he thought of the pink hedgehog's smile.

As for Amy, she was surely going to leave once she could. She had stated she _didn't want to be here more than he wanted her there_ , so logic stated she would be gone at the end of the season, never to see him again. Maybe that was why she acted in the way she did? Shame that she had given into her urges with another besides Sonic, who was an understandable fault given her infatuation, or shame because… she had done so with _him_ specifically?

At this thought, he became melancholy. Their relationship in the past had been poor. After all, he had been working with Eggman when they first met, and continued to do so for some time afterwards. Even beyond that, he had been aloof and rude to her and most of the others, wishing to isolate himself from those he could become attached to in Maria's stead. He had no doubt that she still didn't entirely trust him, and he couldn't blame her for it; he still didn't really know much about himself beyond his name plus a little history, and no matter how hard he attempted to discern his character, he still felt like a blank slate with Daddy issues.

"Shadow?" He blinked, taken by surprise as he hadn't heard the shower stop running, and glanced up to see Amy standing on the other side of the island counter with concern on her face. She was still wet, a large towel wrapped around and held to her chest to regain her modesty in his presence. As his senses returned, he noted the warm, slightly moist touch on his hand on the counter, and is surprised to see her own hand atop his.

A heartbeat passes, one he is _very_ aware of in his chest, so strong it felt as if it could fracture his ribs, yet they remained whole. He flexed his hand beneath hers tentatively, unaware she was speaking again as he found it became harder to swallow and his pulse continued to race hard and fast in his chest, and yet… it was not entirely unpleasant, more akin to the euphoria of high-speed racing with the cerulean imbecile than the rush of adrenaline from a fight.

This was unfamiliar, and it made his previous anxiety resurface. He withdrew his hand from below hers abruptly. His eyes remained on the counter as her own hand retracted slowly, a brief silence enveloping them before he spoke. "My presence has been requested at GUN headquarters in three hours. I apologise."

While feeling slighted he had jerked away from her so suddenly, Amy's interest in the crimson-streaked hedgehog was piqued as he spoke. His tone was flat and autonomous and his stance rigid, eyes downcast in a way she associated with insecurity (maybe even guilt?) thanks to her elongated stints babysitting Cream and Cheese. The former two of these could have been associated with Shadow easily, but the latter was out of place; he was self-assured, confident and intimidating.

 _Why won't he look at me?_

Letting her instincts guide her, she stepped around the kitchen counter and raised her other bare hand to his face, the light touch on his fur finally bringing his gaze back up to hers. For once, the hybrid's eyes seemed innocent and confused, and she frowned at this openness, stroking his muzzle lightly with the tip of her thumb and smiling a little when she felt him lean into her touch. "It's fine," she stated, addressing first to his need to leave her in a while as her smile became kinder. "But we… we should talk, okay? Whether you want to do that first, or-"

Whatever she had been intending to say was lost as tan lips pressed to hers once more, this time soft and gentle, obsidian eyelids shielding crimson orbs and head tilted just slightly. A moment passed and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of foreign fur so close to her skin as she kisses back, a tingling running up her arm as fingers trace her bare skin all the way to the hand still on his cheek. Unlike others they had shared less than an hour before, this exchange is chaste and controlled, bodies still somewhat apart as they connect once more, his own hand encasing hers as he lowers it to the kitchen island.

He finally pulls back, and she leans slightly towards him to elongate it a moment longer, emerald irises opening to gaze upon his own. She feels her breath hitch slightly at his close proximity, large bare hand encasing hers on the edge of the counter top beside her while the other comes up to her face. Shadow himself is breathing more heavily than normal now, swallowing thickly as he tries to regain his composure, but his mind clear.

 _This isn't pheromones_ , he realises. _This is... attraction, perhaps?_

Spurred on by her lack of objections he leans in once more, this time letting his entire body follow, pressing himself to the contours of her body. Soft breasts press against his chest beneath the thin bath towel, the teasing of knowing they're there but unable to obtain them immediately sending a jolt of arousal through his groin as lips connect with more hunger.

No longer content with simple contact, he runs his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entry. His hand tightens on hers fist while the other drops to a buttock and pulls her closer, eliciting a moan from the younger female and finally gaining him entry to her sweet mouth. The hand on her towel wraps itself in his quills instead, meagre material pooling at her feet.

The soft groans she muttered, and the taste of her tongue, only worked to strengthen his arousal. Fur still matted with her cum parts slightly to allow his member to poke from its sheath, and he's unable to contain a moan of his own as it rubs against the soft fur of her now exposed belly. The hand on her buttock tightens its grip before roaming across all the skin it can reach, sending shudders of pleasure down Amy's legs and into her groin, previously pristine fur already beginning to become soaked with her own arousal.

Tongues dance as they fight for dominance, but Shadow scores an easy win this time, the female already somewhat depleted from their earlier escapades. Confident now he doesn't need to actively seek consent beyond her voicing objecting, he instead releases her captured hand and brings both of his own to her buttocks. In a swift movement he lifts the thin, naked female onto the counter behind her, silently thankful some bright spark in GUN headquarters thought to kit out his apartment with Mobian-appropriate fixtures.

Amy herself seems unfazed by the progression of events. If she had been of a right mind before he had kissed her, she certainly wasn't now. That said, she had no regrets as she tilted her head down to maintain the kiss, hands roaming through dark quills and over lean muscle. Eventually, one settles on a delicate ear and rubs softly at the base while the other drifts down through the mass of white fur on the male's chest, marveling at the lithe form hidden beneath, breath coming hard and fast as she anticipates taking this make-out session further even if Shadow shows hesitation.

He has no intention of stopping,however, pushing himself closer and rubbing his now fully exposed member against her moist feminine lips, swallowing a pleasurable groan at the friction. A part of him wants her to take the reins at this point simply because he feels so _stimulated_ , he's unsure he'll be able to control himself long enough to make sure she enjoyed the experience as much as he would. Need is beginning to outweigh most of his rationality, pheromones in their mixing sweat working to ensure a copulation now intimacy has begun.

Ruby irises become half-lidded as he gently presses the woman beneath him down against the cool counter, hoping it isn't so chill as to be uncomfortable as he readjusts her position for his own pleasure. Her own eyes remaining closed as he does so, he allows himself to pull back a little look instead at her opening, precum leaking from his erect length at the sight of the glistening lips _begging_ to be penetrated. He glances up once more to meet glazed green, their owner fondling her own breast and an arm thrown above her head, gasping for breath simply from their foreplay.

Total submission was something Rouge had never given him willingly, and it was _hot_.

Strong hands came to her hips now as he adjusted her once more, then he pressed himself forwards, grunting as his tip pressed deep into the awaiting tightness and having to pause to catch his breath due to his arousal. Below him, Amy moaned and arched her back, willingly accepting the intrusion as vaginal walls spasmed a little around his hard cock. The hand above her head came down to toy with her clitoris to continue the pleasure until it was grabbed and pressed to the counter instead.

Irritated, she opened her mouth to complain, but her words morphed into an elongated groan as Shadow suddenly pushed himself within her, unable to stop himself from wanting to be entirely enveloped by her warmth. Her other hand was ripped from her breast and held down as well. Not a second passed before he withdrew and thrust back into the moist heat, gasping for a breath as he did so, leg muscles already shuddering from the hormones coursing through his once again sexually riled body.

Regardless of that discomfort he continued to pump his entire length into her dripping cunt, mouth slightly open as he dragged in breath after breath, his own vision quickly becoming glazed with pleasure as he watched Amy writhe beneath him. With every thrust she groaned and moaned, spurring him on to continue harder and faster to draw more from her lips, barely noticing her wrap a leg around his waist as the other bent outwards to allow him better access to her femininity. To take full advantage of it he lent closer and over her, lightly nipping at the skin of her upper abdomen and enjoying the rippling of the muscles it created, the shudders and cries of passion they garnered for his effort.

His balls began to feel tight, the heat in his groin building, and he cursed his inability to pace himself. He briefly remembered Amy's insatiable riding of his member so recently and now fully understood why she was unable to keep herself from orgasm before he was equally as stimulated; her quivering body was more than he could stand to look at if he was to maintain composure…

With a grunt he releases her hands and instead takes a hold of her hips, pumping himself into her even harder as he nears his climax, sweat matting his already tarnished fur further. Despite her arms being free, Amy continues to submit entirely to his needs, arms going above her head instead. She gazes at him, holding eye contact as he thrusts into her again and again, making gasps and cries of ecstasy he's sure are audible in the next apartment over.

Suddenly the woman below him throws her head back and cries out his name as she climaxes. This alone would have been enough to send him over his own cliff, yet her internal muscles still squeeze and caress his manhood, forcing it upon him before he's able to prepare himself.

He cries out her name as well, mouth agape as he gasps for air between grunts of pleasure, pumping her full of his seed once more. With less of a load to shed, it thankfully doesn't spill out of her vagina and onto the kitchen counter, but the hot dampness around his penis is evident as he pushes himself in one last time and remains there, head hung low and shuddering hands still gripping her hips.

They stay there as their bodies cool, chill air making the female shudder, though she remains there without complaint, entirely satisfied once more. Minutes pass before she feels the newly flaccid member shift inside her and opens her eyes to find herself being gathered into Shadow's chest, a leg still around his waist as he supports her against him with a hand around her back, the other cupping a buttock as her head falls into the nape of his neck.

"I want you to stay." His voice is huskier than usual, and his tone sends a shudder down her spine. She straightens slightly to allow herself to observe his expression and is surprised to see a softness in his face she's unaccustomed to. He seems to misinterpret her surprise and flattens his ears slightly, sadness echoing in his eyes as his jaw tightens. "If you do not wish to, I understa-"

She cuts him off with a kiss, gentle and demure, before pulling back and raising a hand to scratch behind an ear. "No, I… I want to stay, Shadow." A genuine smile spreads across her face, and a quirk of one curls his lip upwards as she strokes his quills. After a short comfortable silence, she nuzzles back into his neck again, murring softly when his cheek rests upon her head, enjoying the closeness of another before Shadow softly chuckled.

"That was the strangest conversation I have ever experienced…"


	13. Epilogue

_So it's been decided that while this fic will continue, it'll do so under a new name, since Amy's kinda all sorted now._

 _To answer the question in the reviews - YES. It will be Shadamy, with tones of a few other relationships that have occurred in the past of this timeline._

 _Anyway, there's no smut here, but there is fluff and like, a hint of what the next story will be about. If you find it, you get a cookie._

 _Unless I ate it first, which could be a thing..._

 _Thank you for all the reviews! 6 new ones in one night! I'm elated._

 _I hope this is a good end for all of you, and look forward to seeing you in the sequel, which will be up once I have a few chapters written._

 _Until then, keep your eyes peeled, and I'll try to update Shadow's Secrets some, as well as Displaced._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Still relatively clean from her shower, Amy was able to simply tidy herself up some on the toilet before getting dressed to keep warm. Shadow, on the other hand, was a mess of seminal fluids, vaginal lubricant and sweat. While he could easily remove the bodily fluids at the sink, the sharp tang of sex clung to his fur coat, something a light splashing of water and wipe with a flannel wasn't going to remove. The smell itself was not repulsive - at least, he thought not - but he didn't desire everyone in Towers' office to know he'd had intimate relations before attending the briefing.

Especially if Rouge would be present, which she may well be.

As such, he was forced to take a shower once she had gotten herself more presentable, scrubbing at his undercoat with shampoo until the muskiness had been cleansed. After Amy had used the last of his coconut scented product when she had showered previously, he had to use what she'd purchased for herself earlier that day, leaving him instead with the aroma of cranberries and honey as he rinsed the foam from his quills.

It wasn't horrendous, but it was hardly masculine. With a soft sigh and a mental note to stop by the store on the way back after this meeting, he turned the water off and shook himself vigorously from ear tips to tail, dispelling the excess water. That done, he pushed back the shower curtain and grabbed a fresh towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped from the tub and onto the push mat, grateful for its residual warmth in the chill of the tiled room. He took a quick glance in the mirror to be sure his quills were not in disarray before unlocking the door and stepping out once more.

He wasn't surprised to find Amy dressed, though her usual dress was seemingly discarded for the time being, clad instead in baby pink; jogging pants clung to her behind and upper thighs before falling more loosely to her ankles, two white lines travelling from waistband to hem on her outer leg outlining her gentle curves where the material was tighter. A matching hooded jacket with similar lines on the sleeves covered her upper half, zipped up almost to her chin to retain her body heat, snug against her breasts and nipping in slightly at the waist.

Shadow found his mouth was dry again. Since when had tracksuits been attractive?

The hedgehog he observed noticed him exit the bathroom and turned her head slightly to smile in his direction, hands still occupied with the frying pan she was using. "I thought… maybe we should eat, before you left. I know you don't really, so I only made you a little, but…" She lets the end of the sentence hang, not wishing to voice the fact she wished to eat with him, to do a "normal" couple activity rather than have every interaction be sexual. If this was going to work, if _they_ were going to work, she needed more than physical contact.

Amy noted the other blink slowly, just once, as if this request took him by surprise. She looked away, embarrassed by her needs despite then being a rational response when engaged in a relationship with another, feeling her cheeks begin to warm beneath her fur. She was about to disregard her request and offer to place it in the oven for him to eat upon his return when he spoke.

"Alright." Unable to stop herself, jade irises moved back to rubies as he continues, tone low and surprisingly soft. "I'll find something to wear and return." He began to stride towards the bedroom before pausing, turning back to add as an afterthought: "And thank you. It smells nice." He was greeted with that soft smile again, and he returned it with a lopsided, uncertain one of his own before heading into his room, door closing behind him with a soft click.

He wasted no time discarding the barely damp towel and heading for his chest of drawers, hoping he had a clean pair of sweats he could throw on for the meeting. As he did so he noted the small stacks of clothing on the neatly made bed where, upon the smallest stack, lay a hand-written note. It was this that made him pause, and after a moment of deliberation he altered his course for the king-sized mattress, picking up the paper with a delicateness that suggested he thought perhaps it would break.

The text was cursive and difficult to read at first, but as he traversed the letters and their meanings it became easier to decipher.

* * *

 _It must be really weird to have someone else in your home after so long alone, and I suppose its something you didn't want. I'm sorry you've been forced to house me while I deal with this season. I have no idea how I'm going to fix all the messes I've made when it's over, but I want to thank you for being so kind to me. I know I said I was buying myself clothes, and I did, but I also got you something that'll actually fit. Everyone deserves to feel comfortable in their own skin, and I can't imagine wearing those oversized human clothes helps that much. Don't worry - making and repairing clothes is what I do, so I have a great eye for sizes. They should be a perfect fit!_

* * *

A frown formed on his face as he read the note a second time, once it was easier to follow, unsure why she believed having clothes that fit would make him feel at ease with himself, though it was obvious to him this was written before their more intimate encounters. Still not really understanding what she meant, he carefully placed the note to the side and instead inspected the clothing items it had been lain atop of. It seemed this stack was an actual outfit rather than an assortment of the clothes she had purchased for him; a burgundy polo with short sleeves and three small buttons beneath the chin, thankfully no logo on the breast of the shirt. Beneath that was a pair of dark blue jeans that seemed almost too slender to him after wearing old human clothes for so many years, the legs surely not wide enough to pass his feet through.

While he personally didn't care for finding clothes that fit (for he would have done so a long time ago if the issue had bothered him), now they were readily available and already paid for, it seemed ridiculous _not_ to at least try them on and see how he felt. Unconsciously relieved he might not need to spend the next three hours pulling his pants back up to prevent any humans in the vicinity becoming uncomfortable with his appearance, he first drew the polo over his head before attempting to slip into the pants, the latter of which was stretchier than he anticipated and easily accepted his large Mobian feet.

More time than he would ever admit to those who asked was spent deciding if he preferred the shirt tucked into the waistband or not, but eventually opted to do so before retrieving and pulling on his leather jacket, leaving it open as he studied his reflection in the mirror mounted on the inside of the wardrobe door.

The change in appearance compared to wearing baggy clothes was… startling, and it took him somewhat off guard to see his on slim figure outlined by snug jeans and a well sized shirt, the dark leather of his jacket helping said polo define his lean physique when left open. Thankfully alone in his room, he didn't feel stupid turning slightly to examine how he looked from the side, admiring the fact that he did indeed have an ass to note, tight muscles honed from years of training and sprinting whilst on tasks for Towers.

 _I look… attractive._ The thought felt weird in his mind, a word he had never associated with himself. _Is this was Rouge saw, and what Amy sees..?_

oOoOo

When a full ten minutes had passed, Amy was beginning to worry her gift had freaked him out and he wouldn't emerge again until he had to leave for GUN. _If he even needs to come out_ , she reminded herself, aware that he was capable of Chaos Control, though she didn't know if he possessed a Chaos Emerald at present. _If he does, he could just warp straight to GUN without needing to go past me…_

Unease settled in her chest. Had she fucked this up already, after only half an hour? Should she have hidden the clothes until they were closer or just… not tried to interfere at all? Having never been in a relationship before - because she now realised the "relationship" she'd had with Sonic was a one-sided farce - she wasn't sure how much you should get involved in another's affairs, even if they were something as mundane as how they dressed. With a soft sigh she divided the chicken stir fry between two bowls, taking them both around the kitchen island to the bar stools that faced into the kitchen. She placed Shadow's in front of an empty stool before occupying the other, allowing herself one last glance at the closed bedroom door over her shoulder before beginning to eat.

At his acceptance of her staying with him, realities had begun to sink in quickly for the pink hedgehog; they wouldn't be able to stay in this apartment for long, as it one had one small bedroom. That would mean Shadow would need to come up with a new arrangement through GUN, or they'd need to find their own property. If it was the former, they might take the opportunity to alter his contract, and she was unsure how comfortable she was with the concept of her mate disappearing for days, possibly weeks or months at a time, leaving her worried for his safety while she raised their child alone.

If it was the latter, would that mean Shadow had been fired? Would he be able to find another job, given his reputation? What would they do for money?

She was so wrapped up she didn't hear the bedroom door open behind her, only noticing the dark hedgehog as he perched in the stool beside her and began inspecting his dinner, lifting a number of noodles and vegetables up to examine with his fork. A smile spread across her lips once more as she noted he was wearing the clothes she'd picked out for him, his old leather jacket drawn over the top of the polo but left open, gloves and socks now replaced with freshly laundered ones.

"It's stir fry," she informed him as he continued to frown at his meal, turning the fork so all but the noodles fell back into the bowl. "Meat, noodles and vegetables with some spices. It's good for you." She watched him eat the noodles - perhaps one of the only things in the dish he was familiar with - before poking at a vegetable tentatively, drawing a giggle from her fuchsia's lips. "That's broccoli, Shadow. It's a vegetable. It's not going to rear up and attack."

The other hedgehog snorted and speared the broccoli, raising it to his lips as he swallowed the noodles. "I know what broccoli is. It's just not something I have eaten often." He didn't see Amy's smile grow wider at his defensiveness as he took the forkful, nose scrunching slightly at the bitter taste poorly disguised by a sweeter sauce that barely coated the miniature tree.

He was not a fan of vegetables.

The pair sat in comfortable silence as they ate, enjoying the company of being in close proximity and sharing a common activity, forks clinking against china as their meal was devoured a mouthful at a time. Amy's portion was almost gone when Shadow finally spoke again, his own smaller portion now devoid of noodles. "The clothes fit perfectly." He picked through what remained to locate and spear the chicken he had left, not looking up even though Amy turned to look at him. "Those present in the meeting this evening will appreciate them more than me, certainly, but they are comfortable. Thank you."

Amy beamed. "It's my pleasure, since you made me feel do comfortable." He glances to her now with a slightly furrowed brow, remembering the letter he didn't quite understand that had been attached to them. Noting this, she tilts her head slightly, mirroring his frown with one of her own, but he shakes his head and places his fork down. The feet of his stool squeak on the linoleum as he rises to his feet. "Allow me to clean the kitchen, as you have done all the work so far. Once I am finished, I should leave for Headquarters."

Although he takes her bowl, he seems to wait for a nod of her head before taking them away and heading for the sink, leaving Amy once again to ponder as water begins to run into the basin. She's aware something she's said or done has made him uncomfortable, but she can't quite place what, though it obviously hadn't offended him since he had not lost his patience or threatened to throw her out if it continued. She licks her lips and clasps her hand together on the table, leaning on her elbows as she carefully chooses what to say next.

"Shadow?" He hums in acknowledgement of her query, not looking back as he halts the flow of water and begins to wash her bowl. The unasked question hangs between them as she tries to find a way to ask him that doesn't sound childish or ignorant, but the words dissolve on her tongue, vocabulary abandoning her at the worst possible moment. "Nothing," she finally says, giving a weak smile when he looks over, an eyeridge cocked inquisitively.

He returns the smile with half of one of his own and turns back to his job, scraping what was left of his own dinner into the bin as she studies him. It isn't what either of them expected to happen, but maybe - just _maybe_ \- this relationship was exactly what they both needed.


End file.
